Strawberry and Needle
by sweetpea12767
Summary: Ichigo/uryu Yaoi, uryuXichigo, kurosaki and ishida! what happens when thier feelings for eachother become to much, and Uryu's father comes into the picture? RATED T FOR ICHIGO'S POTTY MOUTH!
1. Chapter 1

OK! This is a collab that YayForIshida and I did togeather, she's Ishida's POV and I'm Ichigo's.

YayForIshida: WE DON'T OWN BLEACH! BUT IF WE DID ICHIGO AND URYU WOULD HAVE BEEN ALL GAY OVER EACHOTHER IN THE FIRST EPISODE!!

SP: YES!!!

* * *

**ICHIGO'S POV**

Slashing my sword into the hollow's face, I watch as it gets sent to the soul society. Yawning, I stretched and started to walk home. I only like my job to an extent. I absolutely HATE it when I have to take care of a hollow on my way home from listening to teacher fuckin bitch about EVERYTHING and then drone on about stuff I hate to listen to. I'm 4th in my class, so I'm pretty smart, so I really don't think I should be required to sit through class and Ishida staring at my back half the class. Not really sure what the hell his problem is, but I know I hate the guy. He just pisses me off SO DAMNNED MUCH! He can be ok though, there are times when he seems almost friendly, and I almost think I could be friends with him. Getting to my front door I steady my spinning head and brace myself before walking through the door.

"I'm ho-" Dad jumps at my head, I duck and he goes flying though the door, crashing into the garbage cans outside.

"DAD!" My sister Karin almost blew a fuse, again. Yuzu walked to the door, asking if dad was ok, getting a groan in response.

"ICHIGO! YOU DID IT AGAIN!!!" Dad got up, and ran at me, catching me again, and giving me a noogie.

"Would you stop!" Finally he calmed down and asked me how school was going. Ech.

"It's ok, boring as fuck but…"

"You're just advanced, soon you'll get to the harder stuff, what would you like for dinner onii-chan?" Karin asked while Yuzu closed the door and she washed her hands.

"Uhhhh, what ever you want, I'm not to hungry, I think I'll do my homework and go to bed." I say, stretching.

"Oh, ok! Do you want me to send a snack up later? If you're still up?" Karin was so thoughtful.

"Yea, sure." I reply, walking up the stairs.

Getting to my bedroom, I throw my book bag down, and collapse on the bed.

Rukia and I are fighting a huge hallow, Ishida runs onto the field we're fighting on, and the hallow suddenly turns his attacks at him.

"EAHHHH!" He's badly injured, and I run at the hallow. It randomly disappears, and now all I can see is a broken, bleeding Uryu.

"Ishida! Say something damnit! You better fuckin not be dead!"

U-useless…" Ishida coughs up blood, as I tear my shirt off to stop the bleeding.

"You're not fuckin useless! SHIT! I have to get you to my dad, Oh god!"

"N-no… Ichigo…" W-what did he just call me? He never calls me Ichigo.

"Uryu? What?" I hold him in my arms, I know I should start running, getting him to a doctor, but I can't move.

"I l-love you…" As he says these words, it feels like my chest is catching on fire. I can't speak, and for some reason I'm sobbing. What the hell is going on?

"Ichigo…" Uryu takes a last deep breath, and becomes limp in my arms. Suddenly, I'm full of life, and can move.

"Uryu! I Love you to! Don't die! Don't you fuckin die on me you bustard! What the hell's your problem! Tell m that and then die will ya?"

I roll out of bed, hitting my head on my nightstand.

"Hmmft!" Laying on the ground, the first thing I notice is my eyes watering, second thing is the burning in my chest. God don't tell me…

I sniffle, getting up off the floor. Do I love Uryu? Nah…. Even if I do, he wont ever accept it…. I'll just keep it to myself.

------------------------

AT SCHOOL

---------------

I walk into school feeling fine, but as soon as I cross paths with Uryu, I feel my face heating up.

"Shit." I say under my breath as Chad sees us and starts towards us.

"Hey Ichigo, Uryu. Ichigo, something wrong?"

Orihime pops up behind him.

"Yea, you look like a tomato!"

"Would you guys fuckin drop it! I'm fine damnit!" Needless to say, Uryu is staring at me this whole damn time. He's always staring. He thinks he's so fuckin great. I look at him as a conversation starts between Chad and Orihime.

His dark hair is a beautiful contrast with his flawless, pale skin. His body is tined, and frankly sexy as HELL. I feel myself going hard, and excuse myself quickly to the bathroom. I sit in a stall, thinking about anything but how sexy Uryu is. Wait, when did I start calling him Uryu? Oh Damnit. Just fuck me up a pole, kill me now! Ugh! Grandmas. Grandpas in Speedos…. Ugh…. Bad picture! Shit! Well, at least I'm not hard anymore. After a few more deep breaths, I leave the bathroom so I'm not late to class.

**URYU'S POV**

Kurosaki had the most oddest look on his face when I saw him. It's almost like I was the last person he wanted to see. Well, let me say there, the feeling is mutual. He's been on my mind a lot lately, and I've been very confused because of it. I couldn't get much sleep last night; explaining the slight scowl upon my normally emotionless face, because of his face constantly popping up in the awkwardest of moments. I watch the orange-haired Shinigami as Sado-kun makes his way over to greet him. Kurosaki is looking rather an odd shade of red. I wonder why... "Hey Ichigo, Uryu." I smile slightly in reply.

"Ichigo... something wrong?" Sado-kun asks in his low, caring voice of his. Sado-kun is probably one of my best friends, not that he knows, but he is trustworthy and extremely selfless. I like that about him. As if not noticing before, I turn and stare at the Shinigami, pretending to be shocked by his sudden color change.

"Yeah, you look like a tomato!" Inoue-san exclaims in her awfully cheery voice. How can she be so alive in the morning. I'm having trouble focusing right now.

"Would you guys fucking drop it?! I'm fine, damn it!" Kurosaki shouted, his scowl apparent on his face. Damn, he must have had a hard night too. I can't help feeling a little bit concerned. I've never seen his chocolate brown eyes filled with such confusion and... anger. I notice he's staring at me in such an odd way, so I turn away, showing disinterest in the boy. Though my body wants to turn and stare at him, I can't show that much feeling... that would be making myself venerable to him. I can't have that. I watch him walk away, whispering a small excusion. I stare in the direction of where he's running to, sighing a little, earning stares from Inoue-san and Sado-kun. I clear my throat and make my way to class, despite wanting to know why Kurosaki yelled like that. I've never heard him yell at Sado-kun or Inoue-san. This is quite interesting.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

That night, I couldn't even get to sleep, let alone not think about that damned Uryu. I keep thinking I love him, but then I get frustrated at myself, but I wasn't sure why. I guess he wouldn't like someone like me though, I mean, for one I'm a guy.... and he probably hates my guts by now.... god I seriously fucked up. After a while, my alarm clock went off, and I rolled out of bed, sighing in frustration and lack of sleep.

Now, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and I are on our way to a concert. Apparently Orihime loves the band, and of course she dragged us to it as well. Not that there's anything wrong with the band, I'm just so FUCKIN TIRED! Uryu ended up sitting next to me. What great luck I have. I can smell his cologne. It's like some type of crisp winter smell or something, and it's seriously making me hot under the collar. I feel like such a damn idiot. I fucked up any chance of him even liking me as a friend, and now I fell in love with the bustard. I mean, how many times does that happen?

"So, who's ready to hear some awesome music!"

"Hn." Uryu sounded distant.

"Sure..." Chad seemed a little uncomfortable with Orihime wiggling right next to him, I think he likes her..... Uryu looks sexier though.... There I go again. I sigh in exasperation, forgetting where I am.

"You ok?" Chad might not look it, but he's a big softy.... and very caring.

"Yea... I'm fine..." I say, distant... still thinking about how hot Uryu looks in his black t-shirt, and tight-ish pants that hug his slim waist. He brought something he's sewing into the car with us, considering we have a three hour drive, and Orihime's dad doesn't like much talk in his car. I watch his slim, long, perfect fingers sew the fabric together with ease, and extreme skill. His lips forming an angelic, small frown of concentration. I wonder what his lips taste like.... Oh god.... now my face is burning. Please don't turn and notice...

"Ichigo.... Your face is very red. Are you sure you're ok?" A smirk forms on Uryu's face, like he knows something, then it suddenly changes to something more like a frown, and he's suddenly blushing as well. Oh god.... the pink looks simply stunning on his pale, perfect skin. I suddenly want to kiss his blush. I finally find my voice.

"I'm fine."

This is going to be a long car ride.

**URYU'S POV**

I understand I can be a little stubborn at times, but Inoue-san has her ways of curling me around her little finger. I don't really like music concerts; I prefer to watch the orchestra perform, but Inoue-san had a smile on her face I didn't really understand. It was saying 'Please, Ishida-kun' but then again it was saying 'You can't say no'. So here I am, in an extremely cramped car on my way to a music concert. I was dreading it. Luckily I brought my sewing along to make, at least, the car journey that more interesting. Inoue-san's Father was quite quiet all the way through. I don't understand how that man can be so quiet, and yet his daughter is the complete opposite.

"So who's ready to hear some awesome music!"

Inoue-san squealed in her very high voice. I wasn't really paying attention; this cross-stitch was very tricky, and I was dreading the music so a simple sound was appropriate.

"Sure..." Sado-kun muttered. He sounded... different. Like he was trying to keep his feelings under-wrap. But still, he was sitting next to the very bubbly , I hear Ichi- Kurosaki... sigh dreamily. It was odd to hear him so far away. It was like he was in a completely different World to us all. But, unphased, I continued with my sewing. It's not that hard to sew in a car, despite inside it being unnaturally cramped and the ride being bumpy."You okay?" Sado-kun asks Ichi- KUROSAKI! with a concerned look upon his face. Sado-kun is so caring."Yeah... I'm fine..." Kurosaki mumbles, still in his distant World, away from us all. I glance next to me and notice he's watching what I'm doing. Could he be interested in sewing? I doubt it. But if I have an audience, I had better not stop. I continue to push the needle in and out of the soft white cotton, my lips pursing in concentration. If this design worked well, then I would have to add this to my bed-sheets. I sigh happily, satisfied with the way the crosses had turned out. I turn my head to the side of me and notice Kurosaki is a very bright shade of red... again. I can't help but wonder why he keeps blushing around me? Could this mean...? Of course not! Don't get ahead of yourself, Uryu."Ichigo... Your face is very red," I hold back the temptation to say 'again'. "Are you sure you're okay?" A small smirk graces my lips as I watch his face turn from shocked to embarrassed. That boy brings me such pleas-... Wait. I called him Ichigo! Please say he didn't notice. I turn away, a small flush of pink tainting my cheeks. Damn, I hate being so pale, I bet Kurosaki's just laughing inside at my extremely apparent blush."I'm fine..." I hear him say. I catch his eyes again. He has such amazing eyes. They hold so much emotion at one time. I also have grown quite fond of that chocolate color. Unlike chocolate itself, you could never grow sick of Ichi- KUROSAKI'S! eyes. I look away again, hating the thoughts he's making me have. I feel like such a girl.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"We're here!" Orihime's cheery ringing, like voice broke me out of my mesmerized state. Maybe I should join sewing club, I figure I should get to know Uryu better..... Oh hell, what am I thinking!! sheesh, I need to come down from my little cloud. I smile at Uryu, and get out of the car. I stand outside of the car until I see Uryu's having some trouble putting his sewing away, and I jog to the other side of the car, opening the door."Need help?" Uryu looks at me with that damn not-caring look of his that says 'you're incompetent of my stature.' Yea, big words, I know. "No." I swear Uryu blushes, and turns back to his sewing, taking off his seatbelt, and now he's (i guess) waiting for me to move back so he can get out. I take a step backwards, noticing right before he gets out, that there's some type of stick-like thing in his way. Shit, he doesn't realize...! Uryu trips over the pole and falls out of the small van, into me. Oh god... he's touching me... holy shit! Ahhh! my face! Again, red looks great across Uryu's cute cheeks. I push him away, him taking my heart with him."Sorry..." Uryu's blushing full on now, as he dusts himself off, and closes the door, walking away. "COME ON!!! WE'RE GOING TO MISS IT!!!" I laugh, almost taking my mind off the whole Uryu thing. "The concert's not going anywhere Hime-chan." She giggles and I feel Uryu's eyes on me. I look back at him, our eyes meeting for a second. I smile at him, and turn around, putting my hands behind my head in my usual stance. "Then again, if Uryu keeps standing there like that, we WILL miss it." Payback. -----------------AFTER CONCERT!!!--------------------

Ok, Uryu apparently didn't like the concert very much. He almost got separated in the crowd, and someone decided to spike his drink. Hell, I guess he's never been to one of these.... you're not supposed to put your drink down.... I say almost because at the last second he pulled me with him, so we got separated together. Now I'm stuck with a sick, and sexy guy.... and I'm in love with him. He's really starting to worry me though, he's kind of turning a greenish color. "Uryu, I need to get you out of here....." It's kind of hard to take care of him if there's a bunch of sweaty teenagers.

**URYU'S POV**

_D-Damn, how'd it get so hot in here?_ I look around the blurry room, trying to find someone I know. But everyone disappeared. The concert was extremely bad, no offence to Inoue-san, it was too loud and the lead singer couldn't even sing. I could do a better job myself. When the music stopped, I had decided to go for a bathroom break, putting my red-cup of orange juice on the side. There were alcoholic drinks and, no matter how hard Kurosaki tried to force me, I had decided against drinking one. When I had came back, I grabbed my drink and took a huge swig of it. It did taste a little different, but I thought nothing of it. That's when my vision became blurred and the room got beyond normal temperature.I stumble through the sea of teens, trying, hoping to find someone, anyone, I knew. Nothing is working though, I find no one. I stand by the wall, my heart-rate extremely fast. I breathe hard and try to pull myself together. I have no idea what's going on. Luckily, out of the corners of my eyes, orange hair comes in to view."K-K-Kuro...saki!" I yell out, reaching towards the orange blob."I-Ishida?" I hear his voice. It makes me smile. I lunge towards him, clutching on to his amazingly tight t-shirt. I laugh giddily, and at nothing. "Uryu... I need to get you out of here." I sigh and throw my arms around his neck."Kurosaki... hold me..." I ask, unaware of what I'm saying. When I feel him comply, I purr against his neck, my lips tracing from underneath his chin to his shoulder. "Kurosaki..." I pull away and look in to his eyes. "I lo...lov..." Suddenly, my World goes black. Endless shouts and screams are all I can hear as I fade in to an uncontrollable World of slumber.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"Kurosaki..... hold me..." Ok....... did he just.... HOLY SHIT! I look at him for a second, and a little voice in the back of my head says he doesn't mean it, cause he's drunk.... but I can't help myself. I hold him close, and he purrs against my neck. I feel hot all over as he uses his irresistible lips to trace from my chin to my shoulder, I shiver and lean into his kisses. I'm in heaven."Kurosaki..." He pulls away, his beautiful blue eyes staring up into my brown ones. "I lo...lov.." Suddenly, his eyes flutter closed, and he leans into me, passes out. "Oh hell." I pick him up bridal style and force my way out of the concert, and to the car. I lean Ishida against the car, and pull my souvenir sharpie out (Orihime bout us all one... and a tee-shirt...) I write that Ishida and I are at the hotel down the street. I pick him back up, and run toward the hotel. At the hotel, the clerk behind the desk gives me an odd look, and I blush. I give him the money, smirk, and wink at him. He shakily gives me the key to the room. I run to the elevator, worried about the drunk boy in my arms.... did I mention in my arms? The elevator was to slow, so I run to the stairs and take them. When I get o our room, I lay Ishida down on the bed, and place a wet washcloth on his forehead, then I wait for my sleeping beauty to wake up.

**URYU'S POV**

_Umph... cold..._ I awake from my daze and notice the orange-haired boy staring back at me. His face was blurry. Did he take my glasses off? Actually, where am I? Wasn't I supposed to be with Inoue-san and Sado-kun at a concert? Uhn, I feel so disorientated. "Kurosaki..." I try to say, but my voice is a hoarse whisper. He leans in closer and I squint. "Where am we? Why are we here? And what happened?" I ask the three questions that ran through my mind. Though I was half-blind, I could see the small smile on his face. Damn he's cute. He places my glasses on my nose and I adjust them, feeling extremely shaky. "We're at a hotel, Ishida." Kurosaki tells me, smiling softly. I feel so warm when he smiles at me like that. I tried to compute half of the things he was saying but I was so tired and I felt really ill. Why was that? "You look tired.""Well observed." I mutter, sarcastically. What? I'm still supposed to hate him. It's an Ishida thing. "Ass. You sleep... I'll be here." Ichigo... I mean, Kurosaki replies, sitting back in a little chair over the other side of the room. I pull my glasses off; it was actually a waste of time for Kurosaki to give them to me but oh well, and place them on the side."Kurosaki." I murmur. He looks over. "Why don't you sleep next to me? I mean, you look quite exhausted yourself..." Did I just ask that? Oh I don't care. I want to feel his body next to mine. Even if it's clothed...

**ICHIGO'S POV **

I watch Ishida until he wakes up, about three hours after he passed out and I brought him here. My ass hurts, but it's worth it just to see his cute, bewildered face as he wakes up. "Kurosaki..." I wish he'd call me Ichigo... I lean closer, remembering he can't see squat without his glasses. "Where am we? Why are we here? And what happened?" HELL! He reminds me of a scared, confused animal, his eyes all big like that. He probably doesn't even remember what he was about to say earlier. Fuck. I smile at his cuteness, I can't help it. I slip his glasses onto his adorable face so he can see me as I answer his questions. Well, one of them.... I'll tell him the rest later..."We're at a hotel, Ishida." As soon as said that, and flashed another small smile his way, he blushed. "You look tired." He's really having trouble keeping his eyes open. I'm worried."Well observed." His sarcastic tone doesn't bother me in the state he's in. Still, I can't let him know that. "Ass. You sleep... I'll be here." I sit back, trying to relax. The truth is I'm also pretty tired, but there's only one bed, and he needs it more. Ishida takes his glasses off, and I look at the ceiling."Kurosaki." I look over, what's he got to say now? "Why don't you sleep next to me? I mean, you look quite exhausted yourself..." Ok, did he just...... It's still probably the alcohol. Yea, that's it. Even if Ishida was gay, he wouldn't love an asshole like me. We're supposed to be rivals, not lovers. I stare at Uryu. He blushes and looks down."I mean if you don't want to..." Ishida shivers. I instantly stand up, and he scoots over, clearing a space for me. I climb into bed with him, and tell him to turn over. He does as I say, and I put the covers around us, and my arm around him for body warmth. He seems cold, even though he was under heavy blankets. Either he can't hold alcohol, or it wasn't what I thought it was. Great, not I wanna punch someone in the face.... FUCK! Those bastards! How fuckin dare they hurt my Ishida! Oh crap... did I just... he's not MY Ishida... what am I thinking. Uryu moans in his sleep, and I blush. Soon, my world turns black, as I relax and float into a troubled slumber._I walk along a hallway, back and forth waiting for someone. "You wanted to meet me here?" I turn around, and it's Uryu. "Yea...." I put a nervous hand on the back of my head, and look into his pretty blue eyes. They shine like the sea. "Ok... what did you want Ichigo? I have more important things to do than-" I cut him off with a kiss, his eyes open wide, and he pushes me away. My heart instantly breaks, and I look at the ground, blushing, embarrassed."You wanted to sexually harass me? You stupid bastard! I'm not gay, you sick, sick, excuse for a friend. Now, I never want to see you again." Every word cuts into my heart like an ax to a tree. "Uryu..""No." He starts walking away. Tears finally come, and I start to run after him."No! Uryu! Please!" Everything goes black, except for Uryu, but as fast as I'm running toward him, he still gets further away."Uryu! Please! Don't leave me! I L- LOVE YOU!"_---------"Ichigo!"My eyes snap open. Uryu's sitting up in bed, looking at me with worried eyes, Oh Shit. I rub tears from my face. Did I say any of that out loud? Fuck. I'm screwed.... no pun intended.

**URYU'S POV**

Kurosaki lays next to me and places his arm around my waist, he is unbelievably comfortable and warm. I try extremely hard not curl up in his arms and purr like the cat inside me would. With my eyes closed, I can hear and feel Kurosaki's breath on my neck. It's hot and brushing over the hairs standing upon the sensitive skin. Is it weird to be excited by sleeping next to the orange-haired boy? Slowly, I feel myself drift off to World I was just at. When I wake, Kurosaki is still asleep next to me. I sit up and lean against the headboard, Kurosaki's arm still clutching my waist. I look over to the desk and fumble around for my glasses. Grabbing them, I place them upon my nose and adjust them, like normal. I observe his face, smiling every time he unconsciously furrows his brows. He looks so beautiful without that scowl upon his face. I wish he'd look like that more. Slowly, I lift my hand to caress his cheek, but pull back as reality crashes down. Kurosaki is... not... g-gay, like myself, so I must... hold back from temptation. I look away and stare out of the window. It's still pretty dark, what's the time? I wonder where the others are. They must be extremely worried. Suddenly, pulling me from my thoughts, I hear a mumble and Kurosaki's arm tightens around my waist. I turn to look at him and he has the most pained expression. I can't stand to see it."U-Uryu." He whispers. I frown at him, though he's asleep. He said my first name! It sounds so good coming from his lips. "No..." I furrow my eyebrows at his dream-state face. I place a hand on his cheek, hoping that will comfort him, but it does far from it. Ichigo- Kurosaki! clutches my hand and squeezes tight, forcing the blood up to my cheeks. "No... Uryu... Please..." He dazes out for a little while. He has no idea how fast he is making my heart pound. I swallow hard and squeeze Ichi-...KURO...SAKI's hand, hoping to give him support."Kurosaki..." It looks like he's having a nightmare... about me. My chest rises and falls hard. "Don't leave me...""Kurosaki..." I say louder."I l-love..." He fades in to quiet. What did he say? I didn't quite hear. And... is he... crying?"Ichigo!" I yell, my worries for him overflowing. I'm breathing hard as he finally opens his eyes, a look of shock on his face. He has no idea how much he frightened me. I stare at him, my cheeks a slight shade of pink from the intensity of the gaze we're sharing. I don't think he noticed he's clutching my hand.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

Uryu looks frightened. Shit. Is he blushing? Our eyes meet, but being my stupid self I break the gaze by looking at the floor. What am I doing? I unconsciously rub my thumb into Uryu's palm, feeling the smoothness of his palm. I look back up."Did... I..." Uryu nods his head yes. A pained expression crosses my features. It's over. Might as well tell him, he hates me already, why not add to the fire. But he is holding my hand...... so. Fucking. confusing. "Uryu... I...." I blush and look down again, for fucks sake spit it out Ichigo!"Yea...?" Uryu has an odd face on, full of curiosity, and embarrassment. Did I mention hot hot he looks when his smooth cheeks are red? "Uh I, I, please don't hate me.... I""Spit it out already Kurosaki!""I FUCKIN LOVE YOU OK URYU!!?? I FUCKIN LOVE YOU! I love the way you smell, how fuckin sexy you are, I love your blush, your personality... everything! You drive me crazy, you have for a while now." I close my eyes in anticipation. Any second now he'll push me away, probably get a few punches in first. I'll savor the touches, and take the pain.

**URYU'S POV**

Kurosaki... loves me? I stare at him, my lips parted in utter shock. I cannot believe after all of this time, Kurosaki loves me. He just came out with it. I wish I had his confidence. I raise a hand to his face and stroke my fingers alone the soft, toned skin."Kurosaki... I-" I pause, sensing it. "Hollow." I scramble to get out of bed, forgetting how dizzy I felt. I tumble slightly but hold my hands out to catch on to the window ledge. "Wh-what?" He asks, still sitting there."Well, don't just stand there... Ichigo... Move already!" I yell, putting some affection on his given name. He finally moves and I clutch my cross. "It's that way," I point right, shuffling over to the door. "Don't bother with that cell phone Kuchiki-san gave you."We make it outside, and I haven't killed myself yet. I can see the ugly Hollow in front of me. Oh, Kamisama, how could there be such ghastly things? I clutch my cross and bring back my arm, feeling Ichigo's- Yes, Ichigo- hand clutch my arm."Let me handle this. You're still not well." He mutters, pulling it away and pressing his badge to his chest. Of course, I have to look after his body, but I'm not surrendering yet."Kurosaki, I am not an invalid." I have to call him Kurosaki, or it will confuse the poor boy. A mixture of being loving and arguing is not what I'm trying to do."Shut up, Ishida." He lunges in the air and strikes the Hollow's mask, straight on. Even though he is quite heavy. Some of his movements are quite elegant. I hold Kurosaki's body tight in my arms. He's quite beautiful, in an exotic sort of way.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

I strike the hollow multiple times, unconsciously showing off for Uryu. All of a sudden the hollow disappears, and reappears behind Uryu. "Move!" I yell, but it's to late. The hollow knocks Uryu and my body across the street. "No!" Suddenly my vision turns red, then black as I turn into my damn hollow my vision turns back to normal, the hotel is fixed, and I can't see Uryu. I jump up even though my body aches severely, and rush around trying to find my lost love. "Uryu! Shit!" Uryu's a damned bloody mess. I pick him up, and head for the nearest hospital, leaving my body behind.

**URYU'S POV**

Everything's black... It's dark... I can only feel arms around me... I slowly open my eyes, staring at the figure above me. Orange hair..."K-Kuro... saki?" I whisper, watching him glance down. We're moving. "Kurosaki... You're in your Shihakusho... Isn't this going to look a bit odd?""I don't care!" Kurosaki shouts. I close my mouth, not wanting to anger him more. "I just want you better! Look at you! You're a fuckin' state!" Something drops on to my cheeks. Is he crying? "Kuro...- Ichigo..." He finally gives me the attention I want. "Go back and get your body... Then we can go to the hospital, I promise." He stares at me, unbelieving. "I'm a Quincy, I don't break my promises."

* * *

Hope you liked the first chappie! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

OK! this is our second chapter! EEP! PLZ R&R!

Uryu: please?

Ichigo: REVEIV OR URYUU AND I WILL KILL YOU!

YFI(yayforishida): NO KILLING!

Uryuu: That's all Ichigo... his idea....

Ichigo: *mutters* thanks...

YFI: WE DON'T OWN BLEACH!

* * *

**URYU'S POV**

Everything's black... It's dark... I can only feel arms around me... I slowly open my eyes, staring at the figure above me. Orange hair..."K-Kuro... saki?" I whisper, watching him glance down. We're moving. "Kurosaki... You're in your Shihakusho... Isn't this going to look a bit odd?""I don't care!" Kurosaki shouts. I close my mouth, not wanting to anger him more. "I just want you better! Look at you! You're a fuckin' state!" Something drops on to my cheeks. Is he crying? "Kuro...- Ichigo..." He finally gives me the attention I want. "Go back and get your body... Then we can go to the hospital, I promise." He stares at me, unbelieving. "I'm a Quincy, I don't break my promises."

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"I'm a Quincy, I don't break my promises." I Look at him in disbelief. here he is, bloody, sad, and in my arms, and he's worried about my body. His eyes are sharp, and they pierce through mine like blades. I blush and look up."B-but.." "No buts. I-i- wa-nt you t-to go." Color from Ishida's cheeks is fading, I just can't.... and that took him lots of energy to say.... but when he looks at me like that, I feel like everything will be ok."O-ok. Hold in there, I don't need you dieing on me ya hear?" I cuss under my breath, and let a few more tears drop. Uryu still looks stunned, but I know why. He nods his head, and I run back to where I'd left my body.--------I walk into the hospital, and a bunch of nurses rush over to us, taking Uryu into their care. I walk over to the waiting area in a daze. I don't know what to think. Uryu isn't gay, I'm pretty sure of it, except he seems to care, and he almost confessed.... but that was when he was fuckin drunk. Ichigo! STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! FOR FUCKS SAKES THE GUY ALMOST DIED! I wonder if he'll be ok...... oh great. Tears form in my eyes again. I haven't cried this much since my mother passed. Just another thing that damn Uryu does to me. I confessed, and he seemed stunned, he'll probably be disgusted. Why am I even thinking about it? Maybe he'll forget the whole thing and I can continue to watch him from a distance. I need to think about something else. My stomach rumbles. Oh yea, haven't eaten since we got to the hotel, yesterday. I look at the digital clock on the wall of the waiting room. 3:00 PM. Past breakfast AND lunch. I look in my pockets for my wallet, pull it out, and take a couple dollars. Getting up, I ask a near-by nurse where the food court is, she points down a hall, and to the left. I say thank you, and wipe the remaining tears from my face. -------After eating, I decide to walk down to the phone booth and call Orihime and Chad. They're probably worried sick. "Hello?" Chad's deep voice answers the phone."Hey Chad.""Ichigo! Where did you guys go? We looked everywhere, then decided that you probably found a ride home!" "Yea.... I left a note... guess someone stole the shirt, oh well. Uryu had someone slip him some type of drug, so I had to get him out of the concert quickly, I ended up renting us a room in the hotel down the street.""Ok, where are you now?" "Uryu is in the hospital, I'm with him. A hollow attacked, and he got the worst of it because he tried to fight and was to dizzy.""Ok, I'll call Orihime, and we'll come pick you up.""Ok, bye." My voice cracked way to many times for my liking. Shit. I run back to the waiting room, and sit next to a little girl and who I guessed was her mother."Here for a loved one?" The lady had turned to me, setting the girl on her lap. I thought for a minute. He's my one and only loved one, other than my family."Yea. You?""My husband got into a car crash yesterday.""Oh. I'm sorry.""It's not your fault. By the look of your face, and the sound of your voice, it must be your girlfriend. She's lucky to have you.""Uhhh thanks...." "Just make sure to treat her well hunny, and she'll stay." The lady winked, and got up, walking towards the double doors to the ICU, someone opened the door for her, and she disappeared. "Ichigo? Is there an Ichigo here?" I got up and ran to the door."Me, is he ok?""He will be, but he's asking for you."

**URYU'S POV**

I wake up and have no idea where I am. Oh... I'm in the hospital, right. There are lots of doctors and nurses walking backwards and forwards, constantly. It must be extremely busy. I sigh, wheezily, and try to sit up, but there's a huge stabbing pain in the center of my chest. Okay, I guess I'm going to stay lying down. It really hurts... but I'm a Quincy... I can handle this. A pained expression on my face contradicts my thoughts. It should stop in while, it's only because I disturbed it. Hm... Looking over to the side, I notice I'm not wearing my glasses; the nurses must have taken them off. Where are they? Actually, Did Ichigo... Ichigo!"Ichigo!" I yell, and despite the stabbing pain, sitting up. "Where's Ichigo! I want to see Ichigo!" Heads turn and a concerned nurse walks over, trying to shush me. I won't be shushed until I know Ichigo's okay!"U-um... Excuse me, could you keep it down, please? Other patients are sleeping." She whispers, in a sweet voice. I glare at her, even though it isn't as intimidating without my glasses. "I want to see Kurosaki Ichigo. Could you please check in the waiting room?" I ask, politely. She stares at me."U-Um... Sure." She calls over another member of staff and whispers to him. He nods and walks to the doors. I just about hear 'Is there an Ichigo in here?' I hold my breath slightly, awaiting to see the boy. The doors open wide and my heart begins to pound loudly in my chest. I look up at the nurse to see if she can hear my overly loud thumping. My eyes travel over to the door again, my breath catching in my throat as I see the wet-cheeked, concerned-expression-wearing Shinigami standing there, looking at me with the utter most sympathetic and worried eyes ever. If I could stand I would soon hold him in my arms. But, unfortunately, I'm currently bed-ridden. "Uryu..." He mutters, the white, heavy doors closing behind him soundlessly.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"Uryu..."Uryu is in a hospital bed, paler than usual. "I-ichigo..." I walk to his side, cautiously, as if somehow I could break him by just walking. I take a seat next to him, all the while keeping eye contact. Uryu's eyes tell me he's confused, relived, and worried about something all at the same time. "Oh my god...." I'm already tearing up again, but this time out of joy. "I-i thought you were going to die. There was so much.... and..""Shhhhhh. I'm ok now, you don't have to worry ok?" Uryu cuts me off. He tries to sit up, wheezing all the way. I push him softly back down onto the bed. He winces. "Are you sure?" I hope he doesn't think he needs to be strong all by himself.... stupid Quincy pride and such."I can handle it." He tries to laugh it off, causing him to cough. "I'm a Quincy." Ok he's starting to piss me off."Uryu." I look down for a second."Yes Ichigo?" I shiver at how my name rolls off his tongue. I look Uryu in the eye."Your not just a Quincy; you're also a human being. You don't have to handle everything alone. You've been through so much. I want to b-be here for you." I'm blushing now, I can feel it. Uryu's just staring.

**URYU'S POV**

"Your not just a Quincy; you're also a human being. You don't have to handle everything alone. You've been through so much. I want to b-be here for you." Kurosaki says. I stare at him, my heart beating loud in my chest; I still don't understand why it's doing that. He has the most cutest blush on his cheeks, I could almost laugh."Ichigo..." I've gotten quite used to calling him that. I hold my hand out on the bed, offering it to him. He stares at it, but takes it. I wonder if he can hear my heart... It's throwing itself against my ribcage so hard, I'm beginning to think it will break through and land in Ichigo's hands. I clutch it hard and entwine our fingers. "Ichigo... You've been here for me through this whole damn thing! I don't think I could ask for more." I really want to be in his arms right now... I look away and wipe a forming tear. I'm not going to cry for some irrelevant reason. Sniffing, I return my gaze back to the Shinigami and see him staring at me with the most heart-wrenching of looks."A...Are you alright, Uryu?" He asks, edging closer. My eyes widen as my lust and longing for Ichigo takes over. I clutch his hand tighter and throw my other arm around his neck. I hear his breath catch as I hold on to him, sobbing slightly. I told myself not to cry... but I can't hold my feelings back... not around him."I'm fine... Ichigo..." I clutch the material on his back, tightening my grip on him. "Thank you... for everything." I whisper, closing my eyes and leaning my chin on his shoulder. I pull back and stare in to his eyes, biting on my lip. I lean forward slowly. This is it."Ishida-kun! Kurosaki-kun!" I hear Inoue-san's voice. Immediately, I push Ichigo away, an apologetic look upon my face, as Inoue-san and Sado-kun walk forward from the door. I am happy to see these two, but they do enter at the wrong time. "Ishida-kun... Me and Sado-kun were worried! Are you okay?""I'm fine, Inoue-san, really I am. Us Quincies are tougher than we look." I shoot her a small smile before glancing back over at Ichigo. Yes, they interrupted us at a very bad time.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"Ichigo..." Uryu offers his hand to me. I'm stunned, but I take it. My heart is beating so fast it's going to pop like a balloon. I wonder if he can feel my pulse. I wait for him to say what he has to say. He clutches my hand harder, entwining our fingers. "Ichigo... You've been here for me through this whole damn thing! I don't think I could ask for more." I can't believe my ears. All I feel I've done is almost get him killed. I want to hug him s badly right now, but I'm afraid I might break him, and I'm afraid he means this as a friend..... damn pain killers. He looks away, is he crying? I stare at him, and when he turns around again, I know my answer. "A...Are you alright, Uryuu?" I ask him, edging closer on the bed. Damn, I have to confort the man I love. Suddenly, his eyes widen, and he throws his arms around me. My heart is beating so fuckin fast! My breath catches. I swear to god I'm in heaven, I clutch him a tiny bit tighter, trying not to hurt him further. "I'm fine... Ichigo..." He clutches the material on my back. "Thank you... for everything." He wispers. I can't find my voice to say anything back, he leans into my shoulder. I can feel his exposed skin from the hospital gown. My heart pounds faster if it's even possible. Suddenly, he pulls back and looks into my eyes. I stare back, showing my longing for him in my face. Biting his lip (in a totaly sexy way) he leans foreward. Oh shit, is he going to kiss me? My heart stops. Time stops. "Ishida-kun! Kurosaki-kun!" Uryu pushes me away, an apology on his face. SO FUCKIN CLOSE! I turn around to see who broke the moment. Inoue, and Sado-kun. Figures. I'm happy to see them, but they broke the fuckin moment! "Ishida-kun... Me and Sado-kun were worried! Are you okay?" I'd be more ok if you'd leave.... at least for five minutes. "I'm fine, Inoue-san, really I am. Us Quincies are tougher than we look." He smiles at her, and then glances at me. I nod slightly, and stretch. "Yea, we're fine." I pat Inoue-san on the head before leaving the room to get a nurse. -----------I come back and Inoue is asking him ALOT of questions. "He's been through alot, how about we go and eat somthing while the nurses take care of him Orihime?""SURE!" She giggles and jumps up. Happy, giggly as always. Uryu sends me a look of thanks. I tell Chad and Orihime that I'll be down in a second, and they leave. "Uryu...." I make my way over to his bed slowly. "The nurse will be here in a few minutes. I want you to sleep over at my house tomorow. My dad and sisters will be out, so we'll be alone." Uryu looked like he was concidering somthing, but he nodded his head yes all the same. "Good." I looked around, not wanting to leave Uryu alone. "I'll wait for the nurse to get here, and then I'll eat fast so your not alone ok?"

**URYU'S POV**

"Ne, Ishida-kun... Have they sewn up anything? Or can you do it yourself?" Inoue-san asks me. This is the thirty-seventh question. I smile at her slightly."Um... Inoue-san, I don't think they allow you to operate on yourself, and I have no need for stitches." I reply. Ichigo walks back in to the room and I shoot him one look of 'help me'."He's been through alot, how about we go and eat somthing while the nurses take care of him Orihime?" Ichigo says, smiling. Oh thank Kamisama. "SURE!" She squeals. I wince slightly, but it is nice to hear her so over-joyed. I wouldn't want her to be depressed because of me. Ichigo whispers something as they leave, and walks over to sit next to me. "Uryu...." My heart begins it's marathon again. "The nurse will be here in a few minutes. I want you to sleep over at my house tomorrow. My dad and sisters will be out, so we'll be alone." He's asking me to sleep over... really? But... Oh what the Hell, Uryuu, just do it... maybe you'll be able to show your feelings to him. I nod, slowly, staring in to his beautiful eyes. "Good." He looked around, almost as if he was contemplating something. "I'll wait for the nurse to get here, and then I'll eat fast so your not alone ok?" I have to smile. I look down at my hands."Thank you, Ichigo... For being so considerate, but if you are hungry do not rush on my account." I look up at him, over the rims of my glasses, smiling freely. "I want to!" He leans closer again. I hand him my hand and he takes it. I think I'm having de ja vu. "I don't wanna leave you alone. It isn't very fun on your own." I raise my free hand to his face and brush my fingers across his cheek. I caress that part for a while before conjuring up all of my confidence, leaning forward and pressing my lips against his cheek. As I pull away, the nurse walks through the door and over to us. She glances at our entwined hands and smirks."Okay, if you'd like to leave your boyfriend... then... I'd be happy to help him." She smiles at Ichigo. I hold back a laugh as his cheeks turn a vibrant red. "Go, Ichigo... Eat." I say, before the curtains close around me.**ICHIGO'S POV**

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" A doctor comes up to me, with a clip board. "That's me..." I stand up. Chad, Orihime and I were asked to wait in the waiting room while they do some evaluations of some sort."Ok, your friend will be able to go home within the next hour, but... does he live with anyone?" "No..." "Ok, one of you will have to spend the night with him or somthing though. Just to make sure he functions alright. He got some pretty bad wounds.... for falling down the stairs you said?"I smile. "Yes, he's such a clumzy idiot...." "Haha, ok, well he has a few broken bones.... so...""I'll do it!" Orihime and Chad look at me."Well, he WAS with me when it happened, and I should've been watching him more carefully.""Ok...""You sure you don't want any help?!" Orihime is such a worry wart sometimes."Yes, I'm positive. I take care of my two sisters when my dad's out. I think i'll be ok." I smile at Sado and Orihime-san. "Ok! Here," She gives me some keys, and winks. "What? Wait! These are my car's keys... how'd you get them?" "Your father......" I give her an odd look and she coninues to explain. I mean... what the hell? "OH! they said they were leaving early, and your dad told me to give these to you." That made sense.... I nod my head and walk through the double doors toward Uryu's room, and knock on the door. "Come in." I walk in, and he's shirtless. "Can you help me with somthing?" I gulp. Shit he's frickin sexy! I take in his slim waist, perfect white skin, and toned stomach. He's like an angel out of heaven. I feel my heart start to pound harder."S-sure... what do you need?" Uryu smirks."Can you help mefind my shirt? I seem to have misplaced it, and I want to get out of here." I smile. Uryu had his glasses back on at least."Sure! uhhh There's been a small change of plans though..."

**URYU'S POV**The nurses leave and I feel capable to stand. I hate this dressing gown I have to wear, so I discard of it, pulling on my black trousers. Hm... where's my shirt? I look underneath the hospital bed and on the chair Ichigo was sitting on. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door."Come in." I command, still searching for my missing article. Ichigo walks in and his whole face turns a bright red. "Can you help me with something?" I stare him in the eyes. He looks away for a second, his hand scratching his orange head."S-Sure, what do you need?" He stutters, his whole face on fire. I want to laugh so badly. He just looks so odd with that... reddness."Can you help me find my shirt? I seem to have misplaced it, and I want to get out of here." I ask, frowning with my hands on my hips, still glancing around the little room. He smiles softly. He has such a nice smile. He should do it more often."Sure! Uhh... There's been a small change of plans though..." He announces, sitting on the bed. I take a seat next to him, still shirtless. "Change of plans?" I repeat."Yeah... You kinda... need someone to stay with you... Y'know, 'cause you've got broken bones." He says, looking anywhere but at me. "I'm fine, Ichigo, I can look after myself... I'm not completely bedridden." I sigh, standing and resuming the search. Ichigo holds his hands up, shaking his head."Look, doctors orders, I aint gonna go against them; they know what's best." Ichigo says. I stare at him. My eyes search his body, oh how gorgeous it is. Everywhere I look is just packed with muscle. His biceps are huge and flex everytime he moves. Oh how hard it is not to ravish him. I shake my head to clear away the thoughts and sigh again."Fine, but who is going to be my body-guard... I mean, carer." I ask, resuming the search for the third time."Yours Truly." Ichigo look oddly proud with himself, but when I raise my eyebrows at him, he decides to help me look too."...That's fine." I mumble, secretly relieved. As much as I enjoy the others' company, I couldn't handle Inoue-san's constant questioning and Sado-kun's silence. At least Ichigo is... well, perfect. I smile at my thought and Ichigo hands me my shirt. Dark blue with a cross on the pocket. "Where did you find it?" I'm truly intrigued how someone like Ichigo can find a shirt, and yet I can't."It was down the side of the bed." He replies, smirking. I slide the material over my limbs and do up the fasteners, staring at Ichigo all the while.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

I lead Ishida to my car. Sado and Orihime have already left, saying that Uryu's ok, so he only needs one person to look after him. I'm holding Uryu's pain medicine perscription and his jacket. I feel the material, not knowing what it is. Of course Mr. I can sew anything would have some type of unknown material in his jacket. I smile, opening the car door for him."I don't need you to do all of this for me Ichigo. I'm perfectly capable-" I put my finger to his lips, instantly cutting him off. He needs to get over himself. "I want to, now let me take care of you, get in the car so I can shut the door." I remove my finger, looking him in the eyes. He never loses eye contact as he lowers himself into the car. I shut the door, smileing to myself.----------------After picking up his medicine, I make a pit stop at his apartment. I jump out of the car, running around it to Uryu's door before he can open it. I open it for him again. Get used to it Uryu. "Let get you some clothing, and go to my house.""Isn't your family there Ichigo?" He asks, I shiver a bit at how good he makes my name sound. "No, they apperantly left early." I walk behind him up the stairs to his top floor apartment. Well, he limps... concidering his leg's broken. Fuck he's sexy.... I can't seem to stop stairing at his ass as it sways back and forth with his perfect, slim hips. After a while I get tierd of him having to limp, and without warning, I sweep him up bridal style, and walk up the stares. "Ichigo! Put me down!" Hehe, not going to happen."You're walking to slow, just tell me where your apartment is, I forget." He's blushing a violent red, and I can't help but smile. He gives me a little half smile. I wish I could see a true smile from him, I bet that'd be the most beutiful thing I've ever seen. I will make him smile, no matter how hard it is to get it. He's really only REALLY smiled once, and it was for a second before it went back to his normal fake smile. I don't know how I know it's fake.... I just can tell with him. "To the right..... ICHIGO!" I'm knocked out of my thoughts by a plesantly blushing Uryuu yelling my name. "Oh! Right! Sorry!" I put him down so he can unlock the door, and we walk in. He goes strait to his room, packs a duffle bag, and comes back in about 3 minutes. 2 of those minutes were getting to his room. Hell, how fast can he pack a damnned bad anyway!? "shit that was fast...!" I say as I scoop him back up, walk out of his apartment, lock the door, and take my Uryu back to the car.

* * *

HOPE U LIKEY!


	3. Chapter 3

Amaya: OK! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPIE! hope you like! :)

ichigo: You know, I've had fan-girls chasing me all fuckin day?

Sweetpea: Yea... this is why it's rated.... T your damnned potty mouther!

Ichigo: OH WHAT EVER!

Uryu: Just get on with it! for god's sakes I've had a limp for two chapters!

Ichigo: But it's a sexy limp!

* * *

**URYU'S POV**

I clutch on to Ichigo, feeling absolutely mortified at being held like such a girl, but then again I like the feel of his arms around me. I bury my head in my in Ichigo's shoulder, breathing in the intoxicating fumes of the other boy. He smells so... amazing. Luckily, my mortification is over and he sets me next to his car, opening the door for me. I sigh as I take my seat. He leans against the door."What's up?" He asks, tilting his head, rather cutely."Nothing." I reply. He stares at me and shrugs, closing the door and walking over to his side. He opens his door and gets in too, starting his engine. I look out the window as we pass houses and trees, everything whizzing past rapidly. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my thigh. I jump at the sudden contact and whip my head to the feeling. I sigh as it's only Ichigo's, but then my face heats up and I look away."What's wrong... Uryu?" He purrs my name so sexily it almost makes me melt."Nothing, I'm just tired, is all." I reply, freezing as his hand strokes my thigh, affectionately."Don't worry, we're almost there now." He turns his head away from the road and flashes a small smile at me. I smile back slightly as he returns his head to the road. How can someone like him... love someone like me? I look back at the window, closing my eyes and accidentally falling to sleep. 

**ICHIGO'S POV**

Hmmmm... I feel like I need to do something. We're in the car, and I'm driving Uryu to my house. It looks like something's wrong. He's frowning, and looking out the window, all depressed like. God I want to make him happy damnit! An Idea comes. I put my hand on Uryu's thigh, and start rubbing affectionately, letting him know I'm here for him. He jumps, and looks at me. Realizing who did it, he calms down, until he starts blushing extremely badly and turning away. He really is adorable. "What's wrong... Uryu?" "Nothing, I'm just tired, is all." Awww! My little Uryu is sleepy! Shit, I sound like a fuckin fan girl. Well, I guess I could be a fan-boy.... and in love with him. Totally, unconditionally in love with the sexy, perfect god sitting next to me. Did I remember to clean my room? Suddenly I get worried, maybe he'll be disgusted, I mean, his apartment is spotless. Our house isn't dirty, but it isn't exactly organized. I turn away from the road for a second to look at Uryu, and can't help but smile. He looks like he's going to fall asleep. Cute. He smiles back, slightly, not what I'm going to do for him, he's going to be wearing a BIG smile, a real smile when I get done showing him how far my love for him stretches. Hopefully. I look back at him, catching his eyes fluttering closed, and falling to sleep. He looks so peaceful while sleeping. Not that he doesn't always appear peaceful, that's just something Uryu does. He hardly ever shows how he really feels, but he's been alone so long that I guess he got really good at masking and locking his feeling away. It's a more natural peaceful this time. He wont ever be alone again. I will be here for him. Now I just need to make sure he hears me out, and digests the words. I turn into our parking lot, and parking the car. I take the medicine and his duffle bag in, and then I ease Uryu out of the car, and carry him in. He must really be tired, or a heavy sleeper because he didn't even stir when I picked him up. I walk upstairs, and sigh in relief that my room's clean. I set him on the bed, and pull the covers over him, hesitating before kissing his forehead and heading downstairs. "Now, what should I make for dinner?" 

**URYU'S POV**

My eyes flutter open and I stretch. Damn, I look around but my eyesight is fuzzy. Where am I anyway? My hand searches around the dark room, finding a table next to me. Luckily, my glasses are set neatly on them. I smile as I place them on my nose, Ichigo was so thoughtful to take them off for me. Speaking of Ichigo, where is he? I get out of the bed... I was in a bed? This must be Ichigo's room then. I make my way over to where I can see a slit of light, and pull the door open. I slowly trudge out on to the landing and make my way downstairs, wincing as my legs sting. I finally get to the bottom step and walk in to the kitchen; where I can hear noise. Is Ichigo singing? I giggle, rather girly, and walk to the door. I rub my eyes and stare in to where Ichigo is. He turns his head and jumps slightly, dropping a spoon in to a pot."U-Uryu! Damn... You frightened me!" He exclaims, a hand on his chest. I smile softly."Sorry." I say simply. I stare at him for a while, admiring him. "What are you doing?""Just food." He mutters, picking the spoon out of the pot and licking the handle. Whoops, I shall try to watch out for Ichigo next time. "It's nothing special... but hey! It's food, so who gives a damn?" I chuckle slightly. He's so... I don't know how to explain it in words; but I am usually very articulate, Ichigo is just... he is one-of-a-kind. I tilt my head at him and smile, wanting to walk in and wrap my arms around his neck. Oh Kamisama, give me Ichigo's confidence? 

**ICHIGO'S POV**

I decide to make this really good pie like thing that has meat and veggies in it... I forget what my mother used to call it, but it was something only she made. I remember how to make it, and I want Uryu to taste it. I look in the fridge, shit, they could have at least restocked the fridge! I look in the freezer next, Ahhh there's the meat, and I guess frozen veggies will do. I think of Uryu's smiling face again, and get to work. Maybe I should also make an angel food cake... it suits him well... we'll see.I really get into my work when I start cooking. Most people don't think I'd be one to be able to cook well, but I got some skills from my sister Karin, and my mother. I put on my father's apron. I don't get why he likes this ting so much. It's white and has small frills lining it. It also says man of the house. Shit, I got some meat on it... I'll have to do laundry anyway. I start singing Mirotic, by DBSK, a Korean band my mother liked, and I spot something out of the corner of my eye. SHIT! I jump, and turn my head toward what or whoever has trespassed into my house. Kami, it's just Uryu."U-Uryu! Damn... You frightened me!" I place a hand on my chest, leaning against the counter, trying to catch my breath. Uryu smiling sexily at me like that isn't really helping... actually it's making my heart beat faster. Funny how that shit works, huh?"Sorry." I stare at him, as he looks at me. I feel like he wants to say something- shit, did he hear me singing?! "What are you doing?""Just food." Calm down Ichigo, no need to blush your ass off again. Ugh, I hope he didn't hear me.... I pick up the spoon, noticing some cake mix on the handle, and I lick it off. "It's nothing special... but hey! It's food, so who gives a damn?" Well, it was kinda special. But he wasn't going to know until after he ate it. I smile at the bowl, picturing his surprised face..... I pour the batter into a pan, take the meat thing out of the oven, and pop the cake in. "Dinner's served! Just go sit at the table, ok? Or would you rather eat while watching T.V..... I could put music on.." I want to make him as comfortable as possible."Uhhhh, what ever you want, I guess." He responds, wincing as he puts weight on his leg. I sigh and put my knife down. "Uryu..." I walk slowly toward him, pick him up again, and sit him at the table. "You need to remember to use crutches, at less you want me to pick you up, but judging by your reaction last time... well I'm not sure if you like it or not." I say, as I cut the pie thing into good sized chunks. Then I push the play button on my Ipod and The World by Nightmare sounds through the speakers. I pick our two plates up, and set one in my place, and then one acrossed to me by Uryu. I give Uryu a fork and tell him to dig in. I don't start yet, I want to see his 's skilled fingers pick the fork up gracefully. He looks up at me, and then back down at the plate. Taking a bite, he makes a sound that nearly has me jumping him."G-good?" Uryu nods, and points his fork at my food, motioning me to eat as well. I watch him take a few more bites, admiring the clean way he eats, and the way his adams-apple moves with each swallow, moving the silky white skin on his sensitive-looking neck. Then I dig in, trying to relax my beating heart and shaky movements. Oh-Kami, please give me the strength to sleep in the same room with him without jumping him. Shit. 

**URYU'S POV**

I watch Ichigo continue to make... something. I'm not really sure what it is, but oh Kamisama... it smells good. He places, what looks like, batter in to a tin and pulls something delicious-smelling out of the over, replacing it with the batter-filled tin. Oh my, just the aroma is making my mouth water. "Dinner's served! Just go sit at the table, ok? Or would you rather eat while watching T.V... I could put music on.." He says, cheerfully, placing, I think it's pie; western food, on the side. He's still so thoughtful, I try to keep the smile from my face."Uhhhh, what ever you want, I guess." I reply, turning to walk away, but my leg starts to hurt again. Damn it, I hiss in pain and Ichigo notices. He sighs exasperatedly and places a knife on the table."Uryu..." He approaches me, wraps my arm around his shoulder and leads me to the table, seating me. "You need to remember to use crutches, unless you want me to pick you up, but judging by your reaction last time... well I'm not sure if you like it or not." He says, grabbing the pie and knife. He sits down and jabs the knife in to the pie and slices it in to small sections. Oh Kamisama... it looks so tasty, and I'm not really for Western food. He places a section on each of our plates and turns to his music player. Is that an Ipod? I have always wanted one of those, I just never had enough money to buy one. He fiddles with the buttons and turns away as some heavy sounding guitars flow through his speakers, along with a very operatic voice. I knew Ichigo liked rock, but this is quite... unique. I must get the band's name. He stares at me, willingly, so I pick a little piece, with my fork, and place it in my mouth. Oh Kamisama!! It's completely delicious beyond words! I moan slightly, closing my eyes in ecstasy as the different flavors devour my every bit of sense I have. "G-good?" Ichigo asks, pulling me from my food-related orgasm- well, it was very overwhelming. I nod and motion him to eat. I must have frightened him when I started to moan crazily, but my Kamisama, it is so good. I continue to eat, unaware that Ichigo's staring at me again- actually, that sounds quite stupid. Of course I am aware, but it appears I am not. I stop again and watch him. He's just staring at me."Ichigo... Are you planning to eat that?" I ask, leaning my cheek on my fingers. He looks at his pie and smiles."Yeah... I was just seeing if you liked it." He looks at me from beneath his lush, orange eyelashes. He begins to eat, and it's like we have swapped roles, because now I am staring at him while he eats. Is that pie really 'just food'? Why would he look at it so... lovingly? "Ichigo..." He looks up at me, his fork hanging out of his mouth adorably. I smile softly at his cute appearance. "Are you sure this is 'just food'?" He stares at me with wide-eyes, like I've found the missing piece to a case. He smiles again, but this time, it just looks so soft, so loving... Am I the first person to see this? I really hope so.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"Ichigo..." I look up at Uryu, leaving my fork hanging in my mouth. He smiles softly, making me feel warm inside again. "Are you sure this is 'just food'?" H-he's figured it out! God he's good. I probably gave it away, sometimes I can't help but think about mom when I eat the food she used to make, but I can never get it to taste as good. I smile at Uryu."This was my mother's special dish. I only make it for people who I really care about." Crap, didn't want to say that last part yet, I was saving that for after the cake. Fuck. Uryu looks like a deer in a headlight, stunned. Heh, one way to break it, and I'll have to do this soon anyway... I get out of my chair and slowly walk around the table, Uryu staring at me the whole way. When I get to his chair, I bend down, and close the distance between our lips. At first Uryu doesn't respond. Maybe I should stop... shit it was probably to soon- I'm cut off by Uryu moving his lips with mine. I lick his bottom lip, and nibble a little, tasting my mother's dish in on his mouth. Uryu moves his hands up to my hair and starts moving his fingers through my hair. I, breaking the kiss, pick him up, and walk over to the couch, laying him on it, with me leaning over him. "Uryu, I love you." Before he has a chance to answer, I kiss him again, nipping at his bottom lip until he opens his mouth, and I dive in. I can taste Uryu to the fullest, and damn it's good! Uryu moans into my mouth, sending my mind into bliss. I burry my hands in his hair, as he does to me. 

**URYU'S POV**

"This was my mother's special dish. I only make it for people who I really care about." Ichigo answers me. I stare at him, my mouth parted slightly. He cares about me... a lot. Damn it, I want to say something but I can't. My breath's coming out in short pants and my heart's racing so fast. Ichigo smirks and stands, slowly walking over to me. Oh Kamisama... what's he going to do. I've never felt so anxious. He stands above me, lowering his head closer to mine. He presses his lips against mine softly. Oh. Fucking. God. He's. Kissing. Me. WhatdoIdo?? Luckily, I gain my common sense back and begin to kiss back, my eyes fluttering shut. I feel his tongue brush against my lower lip. Oh Kamisama! I'm dying. He sucks my bottom lip in to his mouth, nibbling on it, ravenously. Damn, his movements are so damn sexy. My hands crawl up his body and clutch on to his exotically sexy, orange hair. Just as I let go, he pulls me from my chair and lifts me, leading me to the lays me down and hovers over me. I pant hard, watching his gorgeous figure as his muscles flex as he moves slowly."I love you, Uryu..." He mutters, pressing his lips against mine before I could even reply. I wish I could feel angry at that, but with the way he's nibbling at my lips, I can't help myself but allow him inside. He searches my mouth with his tongue, pressing against my own frozen one. I want to carry on, but something is telling me to let him know how I feel before he can continue. Softly, I push him away by his shoulders. A long line of saliva connects our bottom lips. I move to sit up and pull Ichigo next to me. "What's wrong? Are we going too fast?""Well... no. You just have to hear me out." I stare at my hands. Why am I so scared? Ichigo did it with ease, why can't I?"You don't like me, do you?" He says, bowing his head. I turn to him, my mouth wide in shock. I place my hand upon his cheek and turn his face to look at me. "Don't be an idiot, Ichigo. I don't let 'just anyone' kiss me." I climb in to his lap and wrap my arms around his neck, feeling his hands rest on my hips. "I just... want to say..." I sigh, gathering all my words in my head. This has to sound good. "You've told me you loved me twice now... And each time I tried to reply, I never had the chance." I close my eyes. "What I'm trying to say... is... I... I l-love you too, Kurosaki Ichigo. Even though... I may have never shown it, I always have." I swallow hard, looking away. He begins to nuzzle my neck, kissing it softly."Mmm... I'm glad." He purrs, nipping at the sensitive bit underneath my ear. I gasp, squeezing Ichigo's shoulders. I can't believe I'm doing this. I pull his head away from my neck and gaze in to his eyes."You have such nice eyes... Ichigo..." I state, bringing our foreheads together. He closes his eyes as I do."Not as beautiful as you are... my Uryu..." He whispers back. I press my lips to his and push him against the couch, deepening the kiss between us. He drives me crazy.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

Uryu pushed me away. What's wrong?"What's wrong? Are we going too fast?" He looks down. Shit. "Well... no. You just have to hear me out." He hates me. Why the hell'd I ever thnk he'd be in love with a hothead like me. Just kill me now. I look down, driving away tears that threten to fall. I feel like such a damnned pussy."You don't like me, do you?" Uryu, to my suprise, puts one of his perfect, slim hands on my cheek, and tilts my head up to look him in the eyes. "Don't be an idiot, Ichigo. I don't let 'just anyone' kiss me." Uryu climbs into my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck. Damn, why is he so frickin sexy!? He's so feminine, yet so... jsut so.... there's no word for it... well there probably is, but my mind's to jumbled up at this point to think strait, let alone breath properly. I have to remind myself to breath. Shit that's sad. Oh well. I rest my hands on his slim hips, just now realizing how big my hands are compared to his waist. Does Uryu even eat? "I just... want to say..." I look at him, he seems to be having trouble putting it into words. Is he about to tell me what I think he is? "You've told me you loved me twice now... And each time I tried to reply, I never had the chance." He closes his delicate eye lids. That's the word I was looking for! He's like a butterfly, delecate, and butiful. "What I'm trying to say... is... I... I l-love you too, Kurosaki Ichigo. Even though... I may have never shown it, I always have." Now was that so hard? Uryu looks away, I guess it was. I nuzzle his neck, leaving butterfly kisses on his neck everywhere my lips can get. He tastes so sweet. "Hmm... I'm glad." I nip under his ear, and he gasps. Guess I found a soft spot. He's so cute! He even squeezed my shoulders! He then pulls my head away from his neck, gazing into my eyes as I gaze back."You have such nice eyes... Ichigo..." He presses his forehead against mine, and weboth close our eyes in content. "Not as beautiful as you are... my Uryuu..." I wisper back. It's true, noone can be as beatiful as my Uryu. He presses his lips against mine, pressing me into the couch. He deepens the kiss, and I let him. He drives me fuckin insane. --------------"You know Uryu, the way you move your hips when you walk... or do anything is really sexy. A real turn on." He turns bright red. CUTE! After confessing to eachother, somehow we ended up agreeing there'd be no more secrets between us. "So is the bright shade of red your turning." I smile innocently and he tackles me, we battle it out for all but 2 seconds before it turns into kissing. Our talk can wait another few hours can't it?------------"Uryu... I have a question." It'd been nothering me since I realized he lived alone."Yes Ichigo?" I still shiver when he says my name. "Why do you live alone?""My father and I-""Yea, I know you don't agree on anything, and you can't stand him. But what made him leave, or you leave?" Uryu looks down, and I lift his chin up so he's looking me in the eyes."Uryu, you don't have to say. I'm just worried about you living all alone in that apartment is all. Maybe you'd like to sleep over more often? It must be really lonely." Uryu looks at me with the biggest eyes I've ever seen. Shit, we just told eachother we loved eachother, and then I go and make him cry! STUPID STUPID DUMB FUCK ICHIGO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?

**URYU'S POV**

After our confession, we decide to talk about things; random things, promising to never keep secrets from each other. But our talk turns in to a play-fight... which turns in to much more kissing... I must say, Ichigo is VERY good at kissing, he knows how to make me now we're curled up on the couch, myself lying in Ichigo's arms. He's extremely warm and comfortable. I never knew how good it was to be held. It's just nice to feel that support of knowing that person's there for you when ever you need them. I've never had that before. My head is resting on Ichigo's chest, my arm around his waist, I can hear his heart beating in time with the music he's playing- that same unique band... must find out the name."Uryuu... I have a question." I look up at him from his chest. He's glancing down."Yes Ichigo?" I sit up, staring at him. He looks away for a second then looks back."Why do you live alone?" He asks. I'm sure he's asked me that before."My father and I-" He cuts me off; doesn't he know I hate being interuppted, but it's Ichigo... I'll forgive him."Yeah, I know you don't agree on anything, and you can't stand him, but what made him leave, or you leave?" I look down, I want to avoid the question, but I'll have to tell him sooner or later. He places his finger underneath my chin and connects our gaze once again. His eyes are amazing. "Uryuu, you don't have to say. I'm just worried about you living all alone in that apartment is all. Maybe you'd like to sleep over more often? It must be really lonely." He's worried about me? Oh Kamisama... my heart is beating faster than ever. Am I really in love with Ichigo? My eyes widen and he looks away."U-Uh..." I stumble, I can't get my words out; very unlike myself. "Y-Yes... Ichigo, I would." He looks back at me and smiles, throwing his arms around me and clutching me tight."I'm glad..." He says. I must admit, when Ichigo has that raspy, whispering tone... it is quite sexy. Ichigo releases me and I lay my head on his chest again. His heart is beating much faster this time, almost in time with mine. I smile against his chest and clutch his shirt, lovingly. 

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"U-Uh..." Uryu's having trouble answering me. If I wasn't so worried... hell it's even adorable now! "Y-Yes... Ichigo, I would." I look back at him, smiling lovingly. I really do love him. I'd do ANYTHING to keep him out of harm, and happy. I throw my arms around him, clutching the fabric of his clothing and taking in his scent. "I'm glad..." I whisper, then I release him and he lays his head on my chest again. Crap, he probably can hear how fast my heart's beating. I look down at him, smiling and blushing as he clutches my shirt and smiles into me. I sqeese him a bit and release. He looks up at me, smileing. "You know Uryu... You should smile more often... it looks good on you." He clears his throat."I could say the same for you I-chi-go." He then extends his neck, and places a kiss on my neck. I shiver and accidentaly let a small moan escape my lips. Shit, he found my weak spot. He smirks at me and kisses it again. Somhow we end up on the floor, him on top of me, and I look into his eyes lovingly, as he gazes back. Shit I'm in deep and over my head, I suddenly realize. I let Uryu drown me in his dark blue eyes. I peck him on the lips and roll so I'm on top. I suck on his neck a little, licking the places I suck before I suck them, as I slowly move my hands up and down his lean, slim body. I avoid the crotch area, I don't want to make him unconfortable. -----------------------------------Uryu found the baby pictures. I told him he could do what ever he wanted, and he picks up MY baby book of all things. For shit's sake, did it have to be that? I want to hide it somewhere, but I can't say no when he looks at me like that. He's just so adorable! He's got me fuckin wrapped around his pinkey. 

**URYU'S POV**

I search around Ichigo's cupboards, since he allowed me to, and I find a very interesting-looking book. It's red and dusty and has gold kanji printed on the front. 'Memories'. I stare at it, intrigued. Slowly making my way back over to the couch, without those damned crutches; I shall not use them ever- I am not weak, I seat myself next to Ichigo and begin to open the cover. I can smell the antique-ness, it's very musky. I lay the book, fully-open, on my lap. Black and white photos. How adorable. A small smile spreads across my face as I see a very young Ichigo smiling like crazy. He looks so different from now. I think his mother is in the background. I can see where Ichigo gets his good looks from."Ichigo... Your mother was very beautiful." I compliment, turning the page and seeing many more pictures of his beloved mother. Her face looked so warming. Ichigo peers over my shoulder and smiles."Yeah... Isn't she? I can see why Dad liked her..." He murmurs. I turn the page again and rest my hand on his thigh, hoping to give him support if this is sensitive. "Ichigo, you were quite cute as child... What ever went wrong?" I tease, earning a playful glare from him. I place the book on the table and curl up in his arms again. "Shall we continue our talk now? No interuptions this time." 

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"Ichigo... Your mother was very beautiful." Yea, she was. I look over Uryu's shoulder, smiling at the picture. Why'd she have to die? "Yeah... Isn't she? I can see why Dad liked her..." I say, softly. As Uryu turns the page, he rests his hand on my thigh. I feel a small shiver go up my spine, as pictures of my mother and I run through my head. Thanks Uryu."Ichigo, you were quite cute as child... What ever went wrong?" Ha ha, funny bastard. I galare at him playfuly, as he places the book on a table and curls up in my arms again. "Shall we continue our talk now? No interuptions this time." "Sure, what do you want to know?" I shitfed our position so I could look at his face, realizing he didn't have his glasses on for some odd reason. "Uh- well, I was wondering what happened to your mother. I know you told Rukia about it, but you never said anything to us..." My face must have darkened, because Uryu's face instintally became worried."You don't have to talk about it now if you-" "S-she died saving me from a hollow." I interupted him.. again. The images of that day fill my mind like rushing water. Uryu wipes some tears from my face before saying anything."I'm sorry...." Guess there's not much to say... when someone you care about is stuck in the past. I ruffle Uryu's hair a little bit."It's ok. Not your fault." I laugh half heartedly. "She used to always be smilig. I used to also. We'd go to the park, Yuzu and Karin would be in baby swings, me wanting to be a 'big boy' always swung on the 'big kid' swings. She'd push us, laughing the whole time, later we'd come home, and dad and her would make dinner." I take Uryu's hand for support. "Yuzu and karin d-don't even remember h-her. After she was gone, I distanced myself from everyone, frowning every chance I got, getting into fights, all that crap. Here I am now, messed up. I-I still hold myself responcible for her death. I always think I could've- could've d-done somthing." Uryu kept squeesing my hand. He wiped more tears from my face, kissing my cheeks where they were. "Thanks Uryu." Uryu sighed, realizing it was his turn to spill. I smile sweetly at him, pulling him closer, until he sits in my lap. "So what's the deal with your dad Uryu?" I wispered ito his ear, petting his head affectionatly, nudging his back a little bit. I feel him shiver, and his heart beat faster again. Making mine beat fast awell. I wrap my arms around him and wait for a reply. 

**URYU'S POV**

"So what's the deal with your dad, Uryuu?" Ichigo whispers, making me shiver slightly, against his chest. How can Ichigo be so... upset one moment and normal the next. I don't think I've seen him cry that much, ever. He's normally so strong, so I suppose he's breaking down all of his tough walls around me... I'm glad he's not hiding behind anything. I suppose I should atleast return the favour and let down some of my walls. I sigh, not wanting to bring the painful past up, but Ichigo did it for me... it's the least I can do. I feel his arms tighten around me as I glance down, my glasses in my free hand."When my mother died, Ryuuken was very cold towards myself-""Ryuuken? You're Dad?" Ichigo interupts. I shoot a stare at him. I nod."I never call him Father... he is nothing like one to me." I mutter, feeling extremely awkward talking about this. My whole body is seething with anger for that man. "Of course, though he was completely wrapped up in work, I still went to him trying to show him things I had made in school or my grades." My hand tenses in to a fist and I grit my teeth. I can feel the boiling hot tears of anger bubbling beneath my eyes, wanting to burn my cheeks; scarring them for eternity. I feel Ichigo's hands sooth me, rubbing my arms and trying to calm me. "No matter how hard I tried in everything I showed him, he'd still utter one, same word to me. 'Pathetic', he used to say, 'Uselessly pathetic, Uryuu... There's no point you coming to me when what you bring is absurd.'" I swallow hard, feeling the hot saliva burn my throat as it travels down, rather painfully. Ichigo is just staring at me in awe. He wanted to bring this up... "Still, after how harsh he was to me, I still went to him everyday, even as I got older, trying to prove myself to him. Trying to show him I wasn't pathetic... but everytime I left his damn, fucking study... He used to make me feel so small. Extremely small." I pant, tears falling from my cheeks."U-Uryuu... You can stop now... I don't want to see you upset." Ichigo murmurs, pulling me close. I clutch hold of him, tight, still panting hard."I hate him, Ichigo! I really hate him!" I scream in to his shirt, trying to compose myself... it's not really working...When I do eventually calm down, I continue the slightly happier side to my life. Currently lying in Ichigo's arms, my eyes shut, his fingers running through my hair soothingly as I get ready to continue."Though Ryuuken hated me, his Father didn't. Souken... He was such a kind-hearted soul. He was a Quincy, and taught me to be one. I loved every moment with him. He was wise, caring and extremely easy to learn from. He made me my first Quincy outfit... I was young then, so I didn't really think it was stylish, but now... it is a part of me... because Sensei made it for me." I smile, my eyes still closed. "Ryuuken hated that I was a Quincy and wanted no part of it... but I did not care, for Sensei was always there... until the incident with the Shinigami. Even still, his words resound in my head 'I want the Quincy and Shinigami to work together, united; as one.' I agree with him now." I sniff slightly and clutch on to Ichigo, hoping that was enough of an insight to my life. 

**ICHIGO'S POV**

Woa... Uryu.... I pet his head, and arms after his story. His father was a jerk, I suddenly feel like slapping the basturd who made my poor Uryu go through so much pain. I'm glad he had his Sensei, and now he'll have me. I never want him to go through that again. "Uryu...." He looks up at me, and I wipe away the remaining tears. "I will do everything in my power to make sure you never go through so much pain. I love you to much to see you go through this." He looks up at me in awe. Hell. I kiss him passionatly. When we break away, I decide it's time to go upstares, but I smell somthing burning. "OH! SHIT!" I jump up, running toward the kitchen, turning off the oven, and jerking the door open. Uryu appears at the kitchen door, smirking as I run around opening windows. "Forgot about somthing Ichigo?" His eyes are still teary, but he's smirking half heartedly. I pull out the now half brown, half black angel food cake. "Fuck, and it was supposed to be a suprise to." I frown deeply, trying to air out the oven. Just great. Uryu walks over and starts waving a towl, driving the smoke out."Thanks." I say as I put the cake on the counter, cutting the burt half off, and throwing it in the garbage. I turn it on it's side, and walk to the fridge. Uryu finishes his job, and walks over to the cake. I pull out strawberries, and wash them, cutting them up, and I put them on the cake. "There. Angel food cake for my angel!" I kiss Uryu's forhead, taking the cake and two plates to the table. ---------------"I-ichigo! Get up!" Uryu yells into my ear, waking me up with a start. I look at the clock. Shit. 2:25. My dad and my sisters are already home, and... in. my. room. "AHHH!" "ICHIGO! WHY IS URYU IN YOUR BED!!??" Oh god... I look at Uryu. He apperantly doesn't like loud noises in the morning. After a full night (until like, 4:00 AM) of kissing.. and doing kinky things with angel food cake and strawberries. "Uhhh..... dad, if you give us 10 minutes, we'll be down to explian," I look at Uryu, "Everything." "FINE! But I'd better get a goo explanation!" With that, he slams the door. "Oh god! Just shit! Uryu... I'm sorry.""No need to be sorry Ichigo. They'll have to find out soon anyway." He gives me a weak smile, and I kiss him on the lips. "I love you..." I smile at him, gazing into his eyes. "Ok, lets get dressed."---------------I walk down the steps, followed by a still limping Uryu. I want to pick him up, but... my dad' downstares. My dad's waiting in the living room, pacing. He points to the couch, and we sit."Uryu and I are in love." Hell, might as well get it over with. 

**URYU'S POV**

Oh Kamisama, this is awkward. I'm so tired aswell. After a night of... intimacy, I think is the right word, I get woken up to explain my sexual orientation to my lover's Father. Not really my way of starting off the morning."Uryuu and I are in love." Ichigo says, grabbing my hand and holding it tight. He just glares at us."Is this true, Ishida-kun?" He asks, his hands on his hips."Ahh... Yes, Kurosaki-san, I'm afraid it is." I say, trying not to let my exhaustion take over me. He stares at us, almost trying to read our minds. It's quite frightening, the intensity of the stare. Suddenly, he breaks out in to a huge smile, his arms open wide."Welcome to the family, Ishida-kun!!!" He screams. I stare. What... the Hell... just happened... there? "Now... Ichigo... how about I show your pretty little boyfriend how I wake you up, ne?" He smirks and I just continue to stare. Ichigo jumps up and blocks me of his Father's way."No way, Goat Face!" Ichigo yells, punching his Father in the face. So this is the Kurosaki Household. I watch in complete confusion as the two men fight each other in their front room. "Ano..." The littler Kurosaki, I'm not sure of her name but she is rather cute. Light brown hair and big, shining eyes. "Would you and Onii-chan like something to eat?" She asks with such an adorable expression on her face. I smile softly at her and turn to where Kurosaki-san has Ichigo in a headlock."Ichigo." I sound, watching him look at me. "Your sister wants to know if we want something to eat.""Uhh, yeah, sure, Yuzu." Ichigo mumbles, going back to trying to kill his Father. I smile at... Yu...zu? Yuzu? Yes, Yuzu, and she walks in to the kitchen. About an hour later, I'm seated in Ichigo's arms watching some odd television programme about Koi. It's actually quite comfortable, despite being infront of everyone, and I really don't like being the center of attention."Everyone! Dinner is ready!" Yuzu calls us. I look up at Ichigo and stretch slightly."Come on, Uryuu." He leads me to the kitchen and seats me next to him. 

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"Welcome to the family, Ishida-kun!!!" My father is fuckin crazy!!! What the hell!? "Now... Ichigo... how about I show your pretty little boyfriend how I wake you up, ne?" OH hell no! I run infront of Uryu. He aint laying a hand on him!"No way, Goat Face!" I yell, punching dad in the face. He takes a swing at me, but I duck and trip him. This goes on for a while. "Ichigo." I look Uryu's way, and the fight stops. "Your sister wants to know if we want something to eat." My stomach rumbles. "Uhh, yeah, sure, Yuzu." I then go back to trying to kill dad, he should know better than to do this in front of Uryu. Oh well, he'd find out sooner or later.-------"Can you get that!?" Yuzu sounds from the kitchen."Yea yea!" I leave Uryu and my dad talking. I hope he doesn't say somthing embarassing. I open the door."Hey Sado-kun, uhhh come in." Sado smiles, and takes off his shoes. We walk into the family room."So, how long have you known." Oh no.... I have to get Sado out of here... "That I loved Ichigo? Uhhh for a whi-" Uryu looks up at Sado-kun, a freaked out expression on his face. Sado just kinda stans there. Well, he WAS going to know next anyway...."Hey Sado! Have a seat!" My dad says, gesturing to a chair next to him. I take the seat next to Uryu, taking his hand. "Well, Chad. What do you think?" I ask, because my dad's to busy gushing, and Uryu's still stunned. Guess it's alot in one morning. "Uhh, I actually kinda already knew you guys liked eachother." Oh, hell. So Chad figures it out before WE do... that's nice. calls us to breakfast, and we all walk into the kitchen. 

**URYU'S POV**

Ahh... great. Sado-kun walked in at the best moment, didn't he? I don't mind. We all sit at the dining table. Me next to Ichigo, Yuzu next to me, Chad next to her, Ichigo's other little sister next to him, Kurosaki-san next to her. I can smell the aromas of what Yuzu.. -actually, I shall call her Kurosaki-chan, she has not given me permission to use her given name- had made. It's delicious. She's an extremely good cook. I watch as everyone digs in to their food. It looks like some sort of soup, but it has noodles and vegetables in it. I pick up my bowl and press the rim to my lips, slurping it softly to show my appreciation*."Um..." I mutter, all heads turning to me. My cheeks blossom. "Kurosaki-chan, this is very tasty. Compliments to the chef." I bow my head slightly. She smiles rather cutely."Thank you, Ishida-kun!" She says, cheerfully. "There is some more left over if you would like some." I nod, knowing I won't take breakfast, we; me, Ichigo and Sado-kun, retreat to Ichigo's room. Ichigo is playing that band again. I'm guessing he likes them. "Um, Ichigo?" I say, sitting on his bed and leaning against the wall. "Who is this band?""Nightmare, why?" He asks, sitting next to me. "Just wondering." I say, turning away as he puts his arm around my shoulders."I can let you borrow their album, if y' like?" He says, kissing my neck."Sure." I say, trying not to show too much emotion with Sado-kun here. He's just staring at us. Isn't it awkward? Being with your two gay friends? I suppose not.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"You know, we have to tell Orihime now..." Uryu just stared at me. "She'll find out sooner or later. She's our friend, we have to tell hr, and I wanna get it over with." Uryu looks at the ground for a few minutes, then looking up, he nods. Sado-kun already went home after breakfast, and my father took my sisters to some concert.... DBSK I think... anyway, we have the house to ourselves. I pick up he phone, and call Orihime. I tell her that Uryu and I need to tell her somthing if she'd come over. She agrees, and I hang up. I then take Uryu's hand for reassurance. I want to make this as painless as possible. Oh, and as not-akward. Already had that with Chad, don't need it again. I smile at my angel reassuringly, and he smiles back. I lead him, more like half carry him to the couch to wait for Orihime. I kiss him on the lips, trailing kisses down to his jaw, following his jaw line, and down his neck. He moans a little, and closes his eyes, digging his fingures into my hair lovingly. I smile, he's so buitiful. I rub his back as I kiss him, slowly moving my hands down his arms until our handds meet, and our fingures tangle. I start back up to his lips when the doorbell rings. I get up to answer the door, Uryu stays on the couch. "Hey Orihime! Come on in." I let her in, taking her jacket as she takes her shoes off."Hey Ichigo-kun! How come you wanted me to come over? Is Uryu doing ok?" I smile at her, but not the way I smile at Uryu. That'sonly for him."Yes, he's fine. But we've realized somthign and we need to tell you." I lead her into the living room. I sit next to Uryu again, and she takes the left seat in front of the couch. "Hello Orihime, I suppose you dong well?" Uryu's so polite. I smile at him, Orihime notices."Oh, I-I'm fine, what's wrong you two are usually fighting neck to neck!" "Orihime... I- I'm gay. So is Uryu. Last night, we confessed our feelings for eachother. I'm-" SLAP! Orihime's already out of her chair, and shit she's mad. Did she just slap me?"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Orihime had tears in her eyes."Orihime-" "NO! YOU DON'T TALK! YOU STOLE ICHIGO FROM ME! YOU! YOU-" I've had enough."Orihime! Calm down!" I Hold her by the wrists, she had been practically leaning over Uryu, somthing he wasn't ready for, and was probably about to slap him to. "SHUT UP ICHIGO!" She prepps her knee, and sends it flying into my crotch, making me bend over in pain. Uryu un-fazes, and leads the fuming Orihime out of the house somehow. I'm to focused on the pain pulsing through my crotch area."Ichigo, are you ok!?""Uhhhgn...""I'll get you some ice." He replies to my groan as he helps me onto the couch. Shit. Did she have to do that? Was fucking makig sure my balls will fall off really nessisary!?"Ugg" Is all I can manage through gritted teeth. I know I've been half dead before, much more painful. But when it's a guys crotch.... it just trumps everything more painful or not! SHIT!

**URYU'S POV**

Oh Kamisama! I didn't expect her to launch her knee in between Ichigo's legs! It looked very painful, I felt my eyes water just at the sight. Of course I led her straight out of the house, I'm not allowing her to do the same to me."Ichigo, are you ok!?" I ask, deeply concerned about him. He's not even speaking, just groaning in pain."Uhhhgn..." He replies. Damn... Inoue-san's knee is that hard?"I'll get you some ice." I retreat to the kitchen and fumble around in the freezer draws. When I find a bag of the stuff, I return to hear Ichigo still groaning on the couch. I him the ice; even though he just clutches it, he's lying on the couch, his eyes clenched shut in an extremely pained expression. I sit next to him and place my hand in his hair, stroking it affectionately, trying to relax him. "I guess she didn't take that too well. I knew it was a bad idea.""Ummmff... Atleast... she knows... now!" He groans in to the couch, trying to sit up. Was it really that bad? "Fuck. This... shit... she really knows how to shut a guy up..." I laugh softly. Still cracking jokes, even when he's in excruciating pain. He gives up trying so I lift up his head and sit back, allowing him to lay his head on my thighs. I stroke through his hair, occasionally brushing my fingers over his cheeks and lips."Shouldn't we at least tell her our side of the story?" I ask softly."I'm not sure she'll want to hear." Ichigo murmurs, closing his eyes as the worst of the pain dies down."But... we can't just loose a friend like her..." I cup my chin, a finger resting over my cheek as I think of other possibilities to get through to Inoue-san. Hm... If I went round to talk to her, surely she'd do the same as what she did to Ichigo. Could she be homophobic, or is it just that she was in love with Ichigo too? Hm... If that's the case, then I do feel rather sorry for Sado-kun because he likes her... wait. Sado-kun! That's it. "Ichigo!" He opens one eye and looks at me. How cute. "We can get Sado-kun to talk to Inoue-san!" He considers it for a moment. "That way... he can probably get to know her and she can see how much he cares for her.""Yeah... That'd be cool." Ichigo ponders, closing his eyes again. I hope he doesn't fall asleep on me... 


	4. Chapter 4

EEP! lolz another chapter! yay! hahaha!

Uryu: Damnned Ryuuken.

Ichigo: It'll be ok love.

Uryu: since when do you call me love?

Ichigo: since I now see how red you turn *smirks*

Amaya:OMG! ISHIDA! YAY! GO MAKE SWEET SWEET LOVE TO ICHIGO! *fan girl scream*

**WE DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

**ICHIGO'S POV**

RING RING RING!

I'm waking up to the phone ringing, and Uryu placing my head on the couch. "I'll get it." He says as I sit up, stretching. Did I fall asleep on him? Shit. I look at Uryu. His eyes suddenly open wide, and he shakily hands me the phone as I run up to him. I put the phone to my ear, and say an annoyed hello."H-hey Ichigo." It's Sado-kun. "Oh hey! What's got my boyfriend in a bunch?? What did you say?" "Orihime did something stupid. She somehow got hold of Uryu's father. She told him something good enough that he's on his way to Uryu's place. I'm sorry I couldn't stop her, I only just now figured it out." No she didn't. I look at Uryu. He's still frozen in place."Ok, Sado-kun, thanks for the warning." I hang up. "Uryu. It'll be ok. I'm here, and I wont let that man hurt you." I start rubbing his arms, and then I hug him to try to get him to stop shaking."Ichigo. I'm screwed." I kiss his lips, cutting him off."Uryu, look at me, and listen to me. You are going to be fine. Would you like to stay here for a few more days? I'm on your side, and so is my family. Including my mother up in heaven. You don't have to worry." Suddenly, Uryu's face became red, and he clenched his fists."Why the hell does he have to always ruin everything for me. Why the fuck can't he just leave me alone!?" I suddenly realized that Uryu was crying, sad tears and tears of frustration. What ever his dad was about to do, it wasn't good. I hold his head into my shirt, letting him vent by softly pounding on my chest. I was getting more angry by the second. "ICHIGO!" My dad was suddenly behind me, about to punch the back of my head. Hell, let him. See if I care. But to my surprise, he pats Uryu and I both on the back. "We heard what happened, ran into Orihime and Chad. Chad was yelling at her, and she was saying something about being sorry, after he stopped her crying, I asked what she'd done. Uryu, your part of the family now. I can tell my son loves you very much, because he looks at you the way I looked at his mother." I stare at my dad, happy he understands. I let Uryu up off my chest enough so that he can see my dad's face. "I don't know what the deal with your dad is, but if you need us, stay as long as you like. What I'm saying, is your welcome here." Uryu nods into my chest, letting out a breath. My dad pats me on the back again, hard, and leaves. I'm starting to- OH SHIT! I topple over, almost landing on poor Uryu under me. I took up to glare at my dad, but he's gone. I look down at Uryu, eyes red rimmed, tear tracks down his face. I never want to see him like this again. I kiss his eye lids, and cheeks where the tears had traveled down. I kiss everywhere there is exposed skin, and then smile at him."See, you've got us." I whisper, and then I lean down, getting as close to his ear as I can, "And I love you Uryu Ishida, I wont stand here and let your father bully you." I kiss his ear lobe, and I feel his heartbeat, he shivers. My heart's going equally as fast. The phone rings again. I groan, ad get up to answer it. "Kurosaki Ichigo?" A smooth man's voice pours into my ears from the phone."Uhhhh yea? And who the hell are you?" I frown."Who I am is none of your business. All I'm going to tell you, is I swear to make your life, and Ishida Uryu's life miserable. Witch reminds me.... I think I have something you may want back." Uryu comes up behind me, asking who it is. My face probably looks as troubled as I am."Nii-san H-help me!" YUZU! OH FUCK NO!"YUZU!? Where are you?" Smooth laughter fills my ears."The old warehouse, you know, the one that' broken down? But you'll have to make a trade." I clutch the phone. "You Bastard! Let her go!" -click-

**URYU'S POV**

Ichigo looks completely white. His face is as bloodless as a grey corpse. I rise from the floor and place my hand on his shoulder. There's no one on the end of the line but he's still holding the phone to his ear."Ichigo..." I muse, pulling the phone from his grasp and placing it down. He's just staring in to space. Shocked. "Ichigo...? What's happened?" He looks at me, his eyebrows furrowed in the tightest knot ever."He has Yuzu." His voice is bitter, poisoned with hate. I can taste it in the air."He?-""Your poor-excuse for a Dad!" He yells loudly. I wince. I've never seem him so angry, what did Ryuuken do this time! He sighs and wraps his arms around me. "I'm sorry, Uryu... it's just... I'm supposed to protect my sisters and now some physco kidnapped them? Not only that... but he wants me to trade him for you..." Me? my breath catches in my throat. I lean my cheek against his shoulder, facing his neck."Ichigo..." I mumble, clutching on to him."Yeah?""Take me there..." He pulls away from me and frowns."No way.""Yes.""No!""Yes!""Ishida!""Kurosaki..." That tone always works with him. He breaks our gaze and looks away. Then, faster than my mind can apprehend, Ichigo is in front of me, arm around my waist pulling him me closer to him, his fingers clutching my chin and tilting it upwards."I love you, Uryu... I don't want to see you get hurt." He presses his lips against mine and I feel something wet and warm drop on to my face. Ichigo's crying again. I deepen our kiss and prolong the feeling for when Ryuuken takes me back. This love I feel will only be a memory, everything I will feel from now on will be hatred and pure pain.

**ICHIGO'S**

I'm crying, I know it. I don't wan to lose either of them. As I kiss Uryu, a plan forms in my head. I tuck it away for later, and concentrate on my love. I hug him close, wanting to fuse us together, maybe then we wouldn't have this problem. I slowly make my way up and down his chest. The kiss turns passionate, and I back him up toward the stares. I pick him up, and head up the steps. "Wha-""I'm taking this to my room." I set him on the bed, and lean over him. My leg in-between his, and my hands by his head as he clutches my hair lovingly. I start to unbutton his shirt, and I feel Uryu trying to gasp under my lips. I pull away."Why'd you stop?""I-I thought-""Ichigo, please. You can't start and then stop like-" I cut him off by covering his mouth with mine. I start to unbutton his shirt again. He ends up taking my shirt off as well. I look at his toned stomach, an chest. His slim wait, and pale skin. He's truly an angel. I start kissing from his neck down. My heart is beating as fast as I can feel his, and Uryu moans my name. The night goes on from there.

(sry no lemons 4 u! hahahah! lol ;) )--------------------------The old warehouse stinks of hatred, and tears. Not to mention dust, and rust. Not a good combination. I squeeze Uryu's hand. All I've told him so far is that I have a plan. I refuse to say anything else. He'd stop me. "Yuzu!?" I call out, and an odd, creepy chuckling sounds from above. I reconize it from the phone. That bastard better have Yuzu unharmed. Uryu's face shows no emotion, just like when I'd first met him. Cold, dead eyes. I hate seeing him like this. I'll make it stop, just hold on Uryu. We run up a set of stairs, leading to the roof. "So you came?" A tall man in a suit, the one from the phone, flashes a crooked smile. This is not Uryu's father. I've seen him once, I guess he's a henchman of some sort. Yuzu is tied up to a chair next to him, a handkerchief in her mouth, eyes big,"Don't worry Yuzu, I'll get you out of here." I squeeze Uryu's hand again, and I look at the man. "Don't even thin of touching me. We have this place surrounded. Give me the boy, and I'll give you your precious sister." "Fuck you bastard!" I let go of Uryu's hand, and come out of my body. I run at the man with my sword.

**URYU'S POV**

Ichigo's body falls and, just in time, I run behind him and catch him in my arms. Clutching his body to me, I watch Ichigo. So that was his plan?... I wonder if this man can see Shinigami? My question is answered as the man shun-po's somewhere else... Ichigo stops and turns around to look at me, but why is he looking behind me then?"URYUU!" Before I can turn to see what he is looking at, there's an arm around my waist and another around my neck, dragging me as he shun-po's away. I drop Ichigo's body and it lands on the floor with a thump. Fuck... I glance down at my wrist."Ichigo! I don't have my cross!" I say, panicking slightly. It must have been before when we were... being intimate, I must have took it off and forgot to put it back on. Damn it."Shit! Shit! Shit!" Ichigo curses loudly, trying to keep up with the man dragging me. This is it... I never expected to be kidnapped like this... but this is how it's going to be. I'll miss you, Ichigo... I love you..."Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" I hear above me, who is that? "Bakudo no Kyu: Geki!*" Just as the figure lands, Shihakusho flowing, the man holding me lets go and falls to the ground, paralyzed. I turn my head back to the figure but Ichigo is already there, gasping and pointing."Rukia?!" He yells, pointing at her face. "Kuchiki-san...?" I say to myself, walking... well, limping, over."Hmph... you couldn't even keep up with that man!" She kicks him in the shin. "You're out of shape, Ichigo!" He screams and hisses. I smile slightly."Shut up, Rukia!" He yells, clutching his shin and cursing at her."Thank you, Kuchiki-san." I say, smiling. She returns a soft one. Ah... how nostalgic. Isn't it odd how we're back together again... the trio. It's just like how we met, except... I don't hate either of them; well I'm not pretending to hate them."How tearful. What a nice reunion." That bitter, harsh yet quite normal, voice. I glare at nothing, balling my hand in to a fist. I feel a hand slide over my fist and clutch it tight, another hand rests at the top of my thigh; on my hip-bone. I turn to glare at him. Grey hair, grey suit, grey lines of smoke coming from his white, long, thin cancer-stick between his grey fingers... grey things for a very grey man. He breathes out the smoke, narrowing his annoyingly sharp gaze at Ichigo. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little reunion here but a deal's a deal, now hand me the boy or your adorable, little sister... won't be so adorable anymore." He clicks his fingers and more of his henchmen come out of no where and head towards Kurosaki-chan."No fuckin' way, ass-hat!" He yells, clutching me tight. "Rukia! Go get Yu-""Already taken care of, Ichigo!" She cuts in, Kurosaki-chan on her back."My, my... Uryu... Your BOYFRIEND isn't one for manners, is he?" He glares at me and I happily return them. He begins to walk over, glasses glinting in the moonlight, his Italian-leather shoes tapping against the concrete."Touché..." I mutter, glaring hard.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"My, my... Uryu... Your BOYFRIEND isn't one for manners, is he?" What, well, now Rukia's giving me a look."Touché..." Uryu mutters. "Boyfriend!? I KNEW IT!" Does anyone NOT know? Shit. I glare at Uryu's father. "You were always a failure, weren't you, Uryu? Couldn't even help your own mother." "SHUT UP!" Uryu grits his teeth, I hold him close from behind."Those Hollows came, and she tried to protect you, that idiotic woman. YOU were the Quincy, YOU should've done something!" Uryu was shaking. Usually he was full of retorts, but against his old man... I hissed under my breath. "Shut up you old fart." I let go of Uryu, pushing him behind me. "You have no right to blame Uryu. He was what, 6 years old? He was probably still getting used to the fact he was a dammed Quincy." "It's a mother's instincts to protect her child. No matter the cost." Rukia broke in, glaring at Uryu's father as well."Ha, that's a laugh. If he were worth anything, he'd have saved her, or at least had the guts to run away and get help. You shouldn't be talking, Ichigo. I seem to believe that your mother died in a similar way?" Ok, now he was insulting Uryu, AND my mom. "Ryuuken, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop talking to my love interest in such a way that'd make him uncomfortable, not that you already haven't crossed that line." Uryu walked up to his father, much to my concern. "Uryu-""Ichigo, let me take ca-" Uryu is cut off when Ryuuken slaps him acrossed the face."You're disgusting.""That's it!" I run at him. Suddenly, hollows come out of nowhere, merging together into one big one. My head starts spinning. Oh shit. "You may need help with this one. Your pretty little boyfriend's counting on you." A voice hisses in my head. "No!" I hold my head, forcing hollow-Ichi to stay out. Fuck you. I run at the huge hollow, only to be slapped backwards. Damn. I hit a wall, and the world goes black.

I wake up, but I'm fighting when I wake. Shit. Hollow-Ichi..... Wait... how did the hollows get here anyway? And where...... oh god.. please don't tell me..."It's true Ichigo. Uryu's father can control hollows." Hollow Ichi thinks, not wanting it to be heard aloud. Yet. Wait then..... Oh no. My hands turn into fists. 'LET ME FIGHT DAMNIT! GO TO HELL!' Hollow Ichi turns his sword toward Uryu and Yuzu. NO! DON'T YOU FUCKIN TOUCH THEM! He raises his blade. I need to get out of here! Where's Rukia? 'Passed out on the floor somewhere.' Uryu and Yuzu are talking, but my head's spinning to fast to understand. I finally get hold of myself as the blade's coming down on them, I stop just in time, not harming them, and turn to block another attack from the huge hollow. "Ryuuken! Why did you do that to Uryu and his mother!?" I yell at the mad man acrossed the room. I'm furious now. I kill the hollow in one sweep of my sword.


	5. Chapter 5

AHHHH! WHY IS RYUUKEN SUCK A DICK!!??

Amaya: Uhhhh cause he's Uryu's heartless, idiot father....

Uryu: Don't associate the word father with Ryuuken's name and mine please. He is nothing to me.

Ichigo: *reads chapter* WHAT THE HELL!?

Amaya: We don't own Bleach...

SP: BUT IF WE DID URYU AND ICHIGO WOULD BE HAVING SEX RIGHT NOW!!! :P

ICHIGO'S POV

* * *

**URYU'S POV**

I lean my back against the wall, my eyes hopping from Ichigo and Ryuuken. "Ano..." I look at Kurosaki-chan next to me, she's staring at Ichigo's body. Damn, she can't see spirits! "Why's Onii-chan lying on the floor like that?" Kamisama! What do I say to a girl who can see her Brother's body lying on the ground? Damn it, where's Kon when you need him? I sigh and crouch infront of her. I take her small hands."I'm sorry to leave you in the dark like this, but something very... unusual is going on here. Think... think of Don Kanonji's Ghost Bust!" She smiles widely at me."I love that show! I wish I could see spirits." She looks at Ichigo again. Believe me, Kurosaki-chan, you do not want to. I turn my head towards Kurosaki but... what the Hell... he's aiming at us!"Kurosaki-chan! Stay close!" I yell, clutching her to me. Ichigo's eyes... are black and yellow... Fuck! He's a Hollow! Don't kill us, Ichigo... please! Control him!"Control him!!" I repeat my thought out aloud, hoping Ichigo can hear me. "Ishida-kun! What's wrong?!" She screams against my chest. I hold her tightly, protecting her like she's my sister. Hollow Ichigo runs towards us... blade , he turns and blocks an attack from the Hollow. When he throws a glance at us, his eyes are back to normal. Thank goodness, Ichigo. I stare at him lovingly. He charges at the Hollow... Damn it, Ichigo! You're not going to defeat it! It's huge! But he completely goes against my words... And in one strike, the huge Hollow is gone. Impossible... I wish I could get my cross. Is there any possible way? I can't leave Kurosaki-chan... With all of Ryuuken's henchmen around. What do I do? I place my hand in my trouser pocket. Mobile and my keys... wait... mobile... I can phone Sado-kun, I'm sure Kurosaki-san will allow Sado-kun to fetch something for me. I pull my mobile from my pocket and dial Sado-kun's number. I press the phone to my ear."Ano, Ishida-kun." Yuzu says, clutching my shirt. "You can call me Yuzu..." Such a sweet girl."Hai... Yuzu-chan." I murmur, smiling. She smiles back and clutches tighter. I place my hand on her back. "Hello, Sado-kun... Yes, it is Ishida... I need you to do a favour for me..."

**ICHIGO'S POV**

I slowly walk over to Ryuuken. I can't stand to even see him anymore. "Why would you?" He wont answer though. I have to get us out of here, but first I punch Ryuuken in the face. He doesn't seem to even feel it. What the hell? He reaches for my neck and I swing my sword at him. Nothing. I. Can't. Breath. Suddenly, a ray of light shoots from across the room, and Ryuuken drops me, and runs back into another room. I turn around. Uryu. Thank god. Chad's here to. I run at them, climbing back into my body. "We need to get out of here, I'll explain everything once we get the hell out!" Chad grabs Rukia. I grab Yuzu, shifting her to my back, and she puts her arms around my neck. Uryu and Chad don't ask anything as we punch our way out through Ryuuken's men, finally making it out. I start running toward the park. ONce we get there, I hand my sister to Chad and take Uryu's hand. I lead him toward the other side of the park and into the woods. I have to tell him. "Ichigo, what is it? Why did Ryuuken retreat, and why did you tell us to run?" Uryu looked confused. I hugged him close. "Oh Uryu, I'm sorry.""WHAT IS IT!?" I look into his eyes, and spill."Ryuuken can somehow control hollows." I look at him, waiting for him to piece it togeather. SUddenly his face contorts in anguish and he lets out a soft sob. I hug him to my chest, letting him cry it out. I've failed. I told him I'd protect him, so he'd never.... fuck.

**URYU'S POV**

"Ryuuken can somehow control hollows." Ichigo says, staring at me with the most sympathetic look. Why's he looking at me like that? Wait... _Those Hollows came, and she tried to protect you, that idiotic woman._ He... made those Hollows come? He hated Mother THAT much?! I can't believe he'd... I shake my head rapidly, tears pouring from my eyes. Ichigo pulls me to his chest, clutching me to him tight. I wrap my arms around his back, crying hysterically. I hate myself for this..."I'm so weak!" I scream in to his chest, my fingers clutching the material on his back. "That's why I couldn't fucking save her! I'll kill him! I will!" He cups my chin again, connecting our gaze, though I can hardly see him with my eyes this watery."You were only a child, Uryuu... and I'm not letting you near him... I don't want him to make you like this again." Ichigo says softly. I know he's trying to reassure me but it's really not working."He won't... because he'll be dead." I mutter, fisting my hand in his shirt."No he won't. He's strong and can control Hollows... so I'm not letting you near him. I don't want you dead." Ichigo's eyes are watery again. Damn it... we're both crying so much lately. He gently presses his lips to mine, for a second, and then pulls away, his hand holding mine; our fingers entwined. It's odd how my fingers fit perfectly between his, like they were made that way. "Come on, everyone... I know you're tired. Chad, you can stay at mine but you'll have to sleep on the floor." We all walk back to Ichigo's house, the scene from before fresh in our minds... I hate Ryuuken.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

Back at my house, my father starts to go crazy again. Crazy fuck. Love him though. "Ichigo! Get your ass up and fight me!" I just stare. Normally I would be up, but we just went through somthing...... AND I'm afraid I'm still crazy angrey, so I might accidentally severly hurt dad. I remain sitting."Knock it off. I have guests." I look him in the eyes, and he gets the picture. I lead everyone upstairs.

**URYU's POV**

We get in to Ichigo's room and I take my place on his bed again. Kuchiki-san climbs in to his closet, Sado-kun seats himself on Ichigo's computer chair and Ichigo sits next to me. I lean my head on his shoulder, utterly exhausted. I still can't quite believe Ryuuken could do such a thing. Ichigo slithers his arm around my shoulders, rather tightly. I glance up at his face. His jaw is pushed out and his eyes are glaring at nothing. He still looks angry. I wrap an arm around his waist and lean my head against his chest. It's far too quiet in here. The silence is killing me. Now would be a great time for Kurosaki-san to interupt us."Um, Ichigo... sorry about dropping your body earlier." I say, trying to start off some sort of conversation. He looks down. His face morphs from angry to sympathetic."It's fine... it's not like you had time set it down perfectly." He smiles, but it isn't really like his others. "What happened anyway?" Sado-kun booms in his large, low voice. We both look at him and look away."You tell him, Ichigo." I say, lying down and placing my head on Ichigo's thighs, playing with the material covering his legs, between my fingers. He sighs, placing a hand on my head. I lean in to the touch, feeling warmth spread across my body as his fingers roam my scalp."Ishida's Dad took Yuzu and wouldn't give her back unless I swapped her for Uryuu..." When he says my name, a hand rests on my abdomen, squeezing it softly. "I told him no, but Uryuu insists I take him... I had already formed a plan in my head, but that hench-man was some sort of strong spiritual person- like a Shinigami, 'cause he could flash-step. He tried to kidnap Uryuu, but Rukia came just in time, knocking him out with her Kido. Then the man himself showed up, demanding Uryuu... but I'm not letting him out of my site, and especially with that man. He started taunting us so I lashed out... but...but he can control Hollows and created some huge-ass one. Shirosaki sorted him out in no time. I gained control back of myself, and tried to question Ryuuken... we found out that since he can control Hollows... he controlled the Hollow that... killed Uryuu's mother." Ichigo holds me tight when the last sentence passes his lips. "I'll never forgive him for making Uryuu cry like that. Never." He whimpers. I turn my head and he's crying again! Damn it, Ichigo... I sit up rapidly, and stradle his lap, clutching him to me. "Don't cry, Ichigo..." I whisper, my lips by his ear. "Don't cry for me... please." "Awww!! It's just like that BL manga Inoue-san lent me!" Rukia yells, opening the closet doors and smiling deviously. Ichigo glares. I just laugh."Shut up, Rukia! Not one of us looks like girls..." He looks at me and laughs. "Well, I don't...""No, Ichigo... because you _act_ like a girl." I say, climbing off of his lap and flopping next to him, my arms folded."I do not!" He yells. I smirk softly. Just like old times. "At least I don't look like one..." I snap my head to meet his devious grin with a harsh glare."Please, articulate how you came to the conclusion that I am similar to a female!" Even Sado-kun chuckles. "Well... there's... you're hair." He brushes his fingers through it. "There's... your lips..." He grazes his fingers across them. "Your thighs..." He strokes them, upwards. "And, not to mention, your very womanly hips!" He plants his hands down, making me jump. He leans towards me and I look away, my eyes wide. His lips are inches from my ears. "And your lovely little blush." My cheeks do feel very warm. I turn around to object, but he silences me with a kiss and pins me to the bed."Oh, puh-lease..." We hear at the door. "In front of your friends? Come on, Ichigo! Now isn't the time!" Ichigo looks at the doorway. It's Kurosaki-san, he's grinning. "Go away, you pervert!" His cheeks are bright red. And he calls me the girl."Fine, but you lot... go to bed. It's nearly 2am!" Kurosaki-san closes the door again and there's silence.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"Awww!! It's just like that BL manga Inoue-san lent me!" I look up. "Shut up, Rukia! Not one of us looks like girls..." Hehe... well... I look at Uryu. "Well, I don't...""No, Ichigo... because you _act_ like a girl." OK, I've sried before, sue me. "I do not!" Grrr. I give a deviose grin. "At least I don't look like one..." "Please, articulate how you came to the conclusion that I am similar to a female!" Sado chuckles, witch is rare. I smile again, there's alot of ways he looks like a girl..."Well... there's... you're hair." I run my fingers through his hair. Silky smooth as always. "There's... your lips..." I run my fingers over his very sexy, kissable lips. "Your thighs..." I stroke his thighs upward, maing him tence. "And, not to mention, your very womanly hips!" I plant my hand on his lovely hips, making him jump. He turns form me, and I inch closer to his ear to the point that my lips almost touch it. "And your lovely little blush." I Kiss him before he can say anything, and pin him to the bed."Oh, puh-lease..." Shit. "Infront of your friends? Come on, Ichigo! Now isn't the time!" I look up at dad, he comes in at the most pervertest times, shit head. "Go away, you pervert!" My cheeks heat up. It's not like I want my dad to see me like this. God, I want to throw somthing at him so badly! "Fine, but you lot... go to bed. It's nearly 2am!" He slamms the door, and the room goes silent. I dismount Uryu, pulling him up with me. "Ok... guess we need to sleep." I go to the bed, bringing Uryu with me. Rukia closes her coset, and Chad lays down. Once Uryu and I are comfortable, I turn out the light.-----------------I'm the first to wake up. I sit up, carful not to disturb Uryu, and get out of bed, steping over Chad. I go across the hall and down the stares. Finding my cellphone, I check my messages. The same number from yesturday shows. I clench my fist, listening to the message."Ichigo Kurosaki. I demand either you give me my pathetic little son, or you turn yourself in. I'll be waiting same time, same place." I wont let him touch Uryu. I scribble a message and grab a jacket. Leaving my cell on the table, I run out the door. Uryu. I'm sorry. I'd rather me get caught. Maybe I'll kick his ass and I'll see you again. Maybe. I wipe a stray tear from my eye. Damn, I've been crying to much lately, see what you do Uryu?

**URYU'S POV**

"Ishida..." I feel my body shake softly. "Ishida, wake up." I open my eyes and a hazy figure with long, brown, curling hair framing a kind face comes in to view. I force my self up and grabs my glasses from the side, adjusting them like normal."Sado-kun? Kuchiki-san? What is it?" I ask, my eyes flicking between the two."It's Ichigo, he's gone..." Kuchiki-san says, fear apparent in her violet-sea-like eyes. "His Father said he checked his phone and then left the house in a hurry. We didn't want to wake you, until we were sure something was up. Sado checked his phone and there was a message... from-""Ryuuken." My eyes narrow their gaze. That man will never give up until he has ruined my whole life."How did you-""It's become quite a routine now..." I say, throwing my legs over the side of the bed."Ichigo left a note, but it must've been a cover-up." Sado-kun booms, handing me the paper. _Gone out. Might be back later. Stay here 'til then. Ichigo. x._ I scrunch the piece of paper up and place it on the desk. "Do you know where he's gone?" I ask, my head bowed to hide the anger apparent on my face."Yeah, it says on his cell." Kuchiki-san replies."Well then, wait for me downstairs. I shall just get dressed and then we'll go." I lift my head, feeling as if steam is pouring from my ears."Go where?""To have Ichigo returned." They leave the bedroom, sharing an odd look between them. I check one thing before I begin to unbutton my shirt. Good. My Quincy Cross is on my wrist.

* * *

plz r&r?


	6. Chapter 6

WOOHOO! ok, we gotza nother thing done! *wips sweat from brow*

Amaya: YES!

**ISHIDA'S POV**

I step down the last step of the stairs, pulling my sleeves of my blue shirt, pin-striped with purple. I think I may have put my cross-cufflinks on too tight. Kuchiki-san and Sado-kun are looking very nervous, but that could be because the expression on my face is showing my intent to kill Ryuuken. I slip my feet in to my shoes and tuck the end of my shirt in to my trousers. Kurosaki-san walks to us."Oh, you lot off out too? Is it a party, 'cause you're looking very smart, Ishida." He grins cheekily. I scoff quietly."You could say that... Let's just say, I'm trying to impress someone." I say, brushing a hand through my hair and pushing my glasses up with my middle finger."Ahh... I guess Ichigo's there already..." He nudges me and I smile. "Yes, well... I shall return later, Kurosaki-san." I say, stepping out the door; following Sado-kun and Kuchiki-san."Stay safe, you lot." He says as we all pace down the road. Don't worry, Kurosaki-san... we'll be safe... I'm not so sure about my Father though..."According to the message, they should be here." Kuchiki-san explains, staring up at the place we were last night. I shiver, it's already bringing back memories."Well, shouldn't we go inside?" I ask, stepping forward. A hand clutches my wrist. It's Sado-kun."Not yet." He murmurs in that low voice of him. Somehow, it fills me with reassurance. "We can't go running in... That may force Ryuuken to...kill Ichigo." Kuchiki-san says, fear apparent in her voice. I cup my chin, finger grazing my cheek; pondering."True... We'll have to approach carefully." I slowly walk forward, glancing behind to make sure they're following. "What does he want with Ichigo anyway?""I don't know." Sado-kun answers. "The message said for Ichigo to give him you, or give him himself." I scoff. That man is sick and twisted. I should never have trusted him, even wanting to get my powers back."Ishida... We have to be careful about this." Kuchiki-san places a hand on my shoulder. I turn to look at her, her face is so serious. I've never seen that expression on her before. "You can't just lash out at him because you're angry... Like I've said to Ichigo before, you must stay calm to keep your control.""I understand, Kuchiki-san... I'm not like Ichigo... I do keep my feelings under control." I return my gaze back to the building."But you're different around Ichigo... and Ryuuken." Kuchiki-san tells me. I snap my gaze at her, eyes wide in shock. They soften when I begin to think... she is right. Ichigo does change me... And so does Ryuuken. I'm shaken from my thoughts as a heart-wrenching scream sounds from within the factory."Ichigo!" We all yell in unison. Oh Kamisama!! We sprint towards the door.I run inside first. There they are. Ryuuken is sitting on top of Ichigo, restricting his movement... there's a knife in Ichigo's thigh. I gasp, choking on my breath, staring at the site in horror... Why can't I do anything?! Move, Uryu, move! I yell at myself inside my head, but my body's rebelling today. For goodness sake, MOVE! Ryuuken removes the knife and flings it across the room. He brings his hands up to Ichigo's face and throws his fists at his face, repeatedly, knocking blood out from various cuts he's creating. MOVE, ISHIDA URYUU, MOVE!! Fuck, I still won't move! The only active things are my rapidly pounding, panicking heart and the warm tears escaping from my eyes to find salvation. I can see Ichigo's beginning to loose consciousness. FOR FUCKS SAKE, URYUU, IF YOU LOVE ICHIGO, MOVE!!!! That was enough...My arm extends unconsciously; it feels like I'm not controlling it, my Quincy cross dangles on my wrist. I clutch the cross in my palm and summon my bow. Tears rapidly falling, desperately hoping for Ichigo to be okay, I pull back my other arm and aim at Ryuuken. I release the arrow, blue light zooming across the room, striking his arm. He hisses in pain and I lower my bow slightly."Get off of him!" I scream. Kuchiki-san and Sado-kun are finally here, what took them so long?!"He had a few accomplices." Sado-kun pants, his huge, black and purple arm steaming. It was almost like he could read my mind. I smirk."Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south!" Kuchiki-san yells next to me, her hands out. She's not in her Gigai. "Hado wa San-ju-ichi: Shakkahou!" A red ball of light is aimed at my Father, I can't see whether it hit him, due to the cloud of smoke covering him and Ichigo. Oh Kamisama, I hope he's alright. The cloud of smoke disappears and Ryuuken is lying on the ground away from Ichigo. I step to run to him but Sado-kun grabs my wrist."It's not safe." He mumbles. I aim my wide eyes at him. "But...""Ichigo'll be fine... he's strong." Sado-kun's voice is so reassuring. Why is it he always seems to have that affect on me? The room is pretty silent... Is Ryuuken dead? We glance around the room, checking if it's safe to approach."Come on. I think it's clear." Kuchiki-san whispers, stepping out cautiously. I follow her, thinking he must be dead. But then I hear a groan and feel the strong reiatsu of his."You think that could defeat me? Well, Uryu... You should know your Father is stronger than that." He stands from where he was lying and wipes the blood from his top lip. He straightens his glasses and dusts his grey suit. He extends his arm and smirks. Damn it! He's going to shoot an arrow at us! He pulls his other arm back and aims. We've got no where to run. The room is too narrow to dive anywhere either."Santen Kisshun! Watashi wa kyozetsu suru!" I turn my head and Inoue-san's running in. Her shield is summoned in front of us and deflects Ryuuken's arrow. How did she know we were here? I look over at her and she smiles softly."Sado-kun rang me." I look at Sado-kun. He's quite red.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

I hear voices. I take some deep breaths. I need to get up. Wait, is that Inoue-chan's voice? Ok.... she knew about this how? Shit. I try to move my arm, not working for me. I manage to open my eyes. All I can hear is yelling, and a lot of banging. I stare at the ceiling, my eyes blurry. I focus my energy on trying to move. I must have a few broken ribs, lots of blood loss, and I think my nose is broken. My eyes still wont go back to normal. Fuck. I need to help Uryu. I manage to turn my head to the side. Oh no! Fuck! I try need to warn Uryu there's someone behind him, shit! I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. He's to up on his dad to notice by himself. The guy has a knife! Shit! I take another deep breath. I feel myself growing numb. I open my mouth again."Uryu! Behind you!" I'm glad my voice comes out loud enough for him to hear. He turns and shoots an arrow behind him, turning back to his dad, his dad says one more thing, and they begin fighting. I sigh, my eyes clouding up. My world goes black."Is he going to be ok?""For god's sake, Uryu, have some patience, I'm healing him, but I need to find out about other injuries." Uryu? Where's Uryu! Oh... he... came... I feel something holding my hands. "He'll be fine, Ichigo's strong." Sado-kun. Uryu sighs. I want to see his face. Open your eyes Ichigo! My eyes flutter open, and Uryu's eyes go wide. "I-ichigo!""Hey..." I try to smile. It's kinda a half smile though..."Do you feel any more pain anywhere?" Inoue..."Uhhh..... no." I try to sit up, but Uryu places a restraining hand on my chest. I notice a deep gash on his arm. "Uryu!" He sees what I'm looking at, and smiles sheepishly. "Forgot... Inoue?" Orihime walks over and heals his wound. I can tell she's tired."Ichigo, will you accept my apology. I don't know what came over me." She looks me in the eyes, and I can tell she's sorry. I look at Uryu."I guess.""Ok, we forgive you Inoue." She smiles happily. Getting up, she run to Sado-kun and kisses his cheek. He blushes bright red. I laugh. I mean, not very often you see a red Chad. "So, you two together now?" I ask, sitting up before Uryu can restrain me. I hiss as pain goes up my rib cage. How'd she miss something so big?"Oh! Sorry!" She rushes to my side, placing a hand on my ribs, and healing them. "Yes. We are, if Chad wants to." I smirk. You mean, you kissed him on accident Orihime, and just now realized you like him a lot. "I'd like... to." Chad says, turning a pinkish color. Orihime blushes deeply. I look at Uryu, is that what we look like when we blush? We both laugh softly, as Uryu helps me stand up. I brush myself off. "So... do I want to know what happened? Or do you not want to repeat it?" I smile at and Orihime leave us to ourselves, Chad wanting to take Orihime for ice cream."The bastard got away." Uryu clenches his fists in anger and looks down. I place my hand under his chin, and lift his head to look into my eyes. "Don't worry, he wont bother us anymore, and if he does, we'll go together and make sure he doesn't come back." I inch closer to his face with each word. I breath in his scent, though it's masked with sweat and blood, he still smells good to me. I close the distance in between our lips. I kiss him sweetly, letting him go limp in my arms. When we part, I wipe some dirt off his cheek, and take his hand. Out of nowhere, Uryu smacks me."what the heck!?""Don't ever worry me like that again!" Uryu looks me in the eyes as he says this. I rub my cheek."I wont." I kiss his forehead.-------------It's decided that Uryu is allowed to sleep over when ever he wants, even on school nights. Uryu seems happy.

**URYU'S POV**

"Uryu! Behind you!" I hear. Ichigo's okay! Thank God. I turn around quick, a smile of relief gracing my lips. Oh Thank Kamisama. I summon my bow and shoot the person through the chest. Not really a nice site."Hmph..." I hear that horrid voice that makes my skin crawl. Without turning around, I try to look at him from the corners of my eyes. "Just like that Hollow killed your mother... Through the chest." I couldn't handle him saying that. I just let rip. "BASTARD!" I yell, shooting as many arrows as Kojaku will release at one time. The lucky bastard dodges them all, aiming back. I have no where to run, but try to dodge it anyway."Is that any way to speak to your Father... Uryu!" He yells back, shooting from his bow. I'm fed up of him by now, and try to calm down to focus on getting him."You are not my Father, Ryuuken. You are not associated with me... in ANY way." I glare at him, freezing. He just stares at me. Trying to read my movements. "You're off-guard." I say, firing an arrow. It just skims his cheek. He hisses in pain but rubs his wound with the side of his index finger. Pushing up his glasses, he scoffs."So that failure of a Father of mine DID teach you something. I'm almost impressed." He says, almost mockingly. He shoots an arrow at me, not giving me time to evade. It penetrates my arm, forcing out a hoarse scream. It hurts SO badly, but I'll never give up. This is for Ichigo and Sensei... and not forgetting... myself."Sensei was more of a Father than you'll ever be!" I scream, aiming at him again. My eyes flicker up to the ceiling. A light. A huge metal light. If I shoot at the chains, it should fall on him."Oh, so you still call him Sensei." Ryuuken asks, walking where I want him to. "Yes... He'll always mean something to me. Unlike you." I say, before raising my bow at the light and firing the arrow. Electrical sparks fly and the light hurdles to the floor, knocking a very shocked Ryuuken to the ground. I summon my bow away as the dust settles, but I see Ryuuken limping away. "Don't worry, Ishida... He won't get far with that limp." Sado-kun says, placing a hand on my shoulder. I smile at him, bringing my gaze back to Ryuuken. Kamisama! I forgot...!!"But he can-" Before I finish my sentence, Ryuuken Hirenkyaku's off somewhere. "Damn it.""Ano... Ishida-kun..." Inoue-san lowers her head. "Shall I go and heal Kurosaki-kun?" I gasp. Ichigo! Is he alright? Before giving her an answer, I rush over, collapsing to my knees as I reach him. I crawl the rest of the way and stare at his huskily breathing face. I brush my hand over his cheek and press my lips softly to his temple. "Please be okay." I whisper, my lips, still, against his warm, damp skin. As Inoue walks over, I clutch his hand, softly, stroking along the back. I press his fingers to my lips, praying he'll be okay...I sigh, waiting bores me but it also makes me even more paranoid that I'm never going to see his bright, chocolate eyes again. "Is he going to be okay?" I ask, despite knowing I've already asked Inoue-san this about seven times before this one. She sighs, her eyebrows knitted in frustration... She looks kind of like Ichigo. "For God's sake, Ishida-kun, have some patience, I'm healing him, but I need to find out about other injuries." She snaps at me. I immediately retreat, lowering my gaze to our entwined hands. "He'll be fine, Ichigo's strong." Sado-kun mutters, placing a hand on my shoulder. I know Ichigo's strong, but I can't help feeling this worry for him. I sigh. As I raise my eyes back up to Ichigo's face, his eyelashes flicker, until finally... I see those orbs I've been waiting for. A child-like smile appears on my face."I-Ichigo!" I exclaim, clutching his hand tighter. "Hey..." He smiles, pained. I'm so relieved!! "Do you feel any more pain anywhere?" Inoue-san asks, her hands clasped together on her lap."Uhh... no..." Ichigo tries to sit up, but I'm not allowing that; he'll reopen his wounds. I place a hand on his chest, limiting his movement. He stares at my arm. I look down myself, remembering I got hit by Ryuuken's arrow. Oops."Uryu!" He yells, eyebrows firmly descending. I smile at his concern, yet deeply intimidated by his frown."Forgot... Inoue-san?" She trudges over. I feel quite guilty for making her work so hard. She heals me and turns to Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun, will you accept my apology? I don't know what came over me..." Her eyes are filled with guilt and disgust at herself. A look that is heart-breaking. Ichigo looks over at me. I have already... kind of forgiven her, but..."I guess." I mutter, shrugging softly."Okay, we forgive you, Inoue." She squeals, stands and runs over to Sado-kun, kissing his rapidly blossoming cheek. My eyes widen at the site."So, you two together now?" Ichigo asks, a grin on his face. He sits up and the grin fades, hissing as his chest gives him pain. "Oh! Sorry!!" Inoue-san exclaims, her hands out to create her yellow shield again. "And... Yes, we are... if Sado-kun wants to." What? Why did she kiss him then? I'm quite confused."I'd like... to." Sado-kun looks so amusing when he is blushing, it's rather hysterical. I glance over at Ichigo, surprised by the blossoming romance... and cheeks. We both laugh as I help him to stand."So... do I want to know what happened? Or do you not want to repeat it?" He smiles at me softly. I melt under his vision. My stomach twists and turns, bringing my pulse up as he smiles."The bastard got away." I grit my teeth and clench my fist, annoyed by the fact I let him escape! I look down, ashamed by myself. I feel a hand cup my chin and raise my eyes to meet with his. Oh Kamisama. His eyes are beautiful. I think I'm in love."Don't worry, he won't bother us anymore... and if he does, we'll go together and make sure he doesn't come back." Ichigo's closing the space between our lips. My eyes glaze over, lusty. My heart is beating so fast. I wonder if he can hear it? I'm so over-whelmed by the intensity of our love, it's making me feel dizzy. He finally connects our lips, as I wrap my arms around his neck and press our chests together. My knees feel like they're going to buckle. When we disconnect, he wipes my cheek and holds my hand. Smiling, I raises a hand and bring it in to contact with his cheek, hard. I frown."What the heck!?" He yells, outraged."Don't EVER... make me worry like that... AGAIN!" I yell. I glare at him, intently staring in to his eyes. He brings a hand to his cheek. He smiles at me, despite the look I'm giving him."I won't." He purrs, kissing my forehead affectionately. I love him. So much.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

We had to go back to school the next day. I lay in bed, next to Uryu. My arm's around his shoulders. He really is a small guy. By small I mean, skinny, small frame. He's just adorable. I just want to know what the heck he sees in me. I mean, I'm a delinquent, a soul reaper, I damn well know I have a potty mouth, those are like, the three things Uryu hates the most! I know he loves me though. I can tell by the way he looks at me. Uryu shifts toward me in his sleep, clutching my shirt. I blush a bit, and move some hair from his face. He looks so much more relaxed when he sleeps. I kiss his forehead softly, making sure I don't wake him. I realize that I could watch him all night. He suddenly smiles in his sleep, the same smile he uses o me. I wonder what he's dreaming about. I smile again, looking down at my sleeping Quincy angel. I', suddenly exhausted. I guess it took this long for it all to sink in. I think, while yawning. I let out a sigh as my eye lids close, and I fall asleep."Ichigo..... Ichigo..." I feel lips on my forehead, and a hand playing with my hair. One more minute mom. "Ichigo! We'll be late for school if you keep this up..." No it's a man's voice, baka. How did I not notice that? Wait... Uryu!"What time is it...""ICHIGO!!!!" Oh no... Dad pounces on me, landing on my stomach and knocking my breath out. Uryu hurries off the bed, and looks at the scene in horror and amusement. I push dad off, and throw a punch at his face. He takes the hit, and throws a punch at me that I manage to dodge. I then kick him, and it sends him flying out of my room."NEXT TIME WAIT TILL URYU'S NOT HERE IDIOT!" He walks back into the room."Sorry if I scared you Uryu. I just never see my boy anymore, so I felt the action was needed." Uryu smiles at him politely."That's ok Kurosaki-san." "Now dad, can you please go so we can get ready for school?""ok, ok...." Dad walked out, and I shut the door. I walk over to Uryu and kiss him lips sweetly, rubbing his back and arms. I break the kiss, and start getting ready. "I-I love you Uryu. I really do." I saw Uryu tensed at how thick and serious my voice must have sounded. "I love you to Ichigo." I shiver at the way he said my name, still wondering what he sees in me. He snakes his arms around my waist while I'm bent, looking for my school uniform. I turn around in his arms, and kiss him passionately. He lets go.----------------"Ichigo! Hey Ichigo! Is it true that you and that Uryu geek are going out!?" Keigo yells. "Shut up Baka, you don't have to fuckin yell." Keigo frowns."Why would you go out with someone like him!? He's a quiet, geek, and he sews!" He points at Uryu."Keigo, I swear to god if you don't shut your fuckin mouth, I will make it so you can never open it again. Also, never insult Uryu again." "I'm terribly sorry! Keigo kinda disappeared..... But I'm kinda wondering as well, are you two going out? I'd be fine with it if you were..." See, this is why I like Mizuiro better. I sigh looking at Uryu. "YEA! I just thought you were a girl kinda guy. Big bust, butt, cute little hips..." Keigo's Practically drooling on the floor."Shut up you pervert, and yes. If you must know, we are. I'd keep it to yourselves if I were you though..." Keigo took one look at my muscular build, and swallowed."Y-yea... bye Ichigo!" He dragged Mizuiro with him. I look at Uryu, he's frowning."What's wrong love?" I ruffle his hair a bit. He rolls his eyes and fixes his hair. "I was just thinking how idiotic those two are..." I wink at him, almost bursting out laughing at the expression on his face. We walk to class together.-----------"OK, who wants to read-""HEY! ICHIGO! ICHIGO KUROSAKI! I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW! ICHIGOOOOO!" I look over and out the window, dreading who I know is out there. Renji. WHAT THE HELL! Everyone crowds around the window again. Didn't I tell him NOT to do this?"Hey, Kurosaki, isn't that that guy from the last time." I make eye contact with Sado, Orihime, and Uryu. I walk out of class. Once I get down the stairs, I run at Renji, knocking him into the bushes."I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!!! FUCKING IDIOT!" I dust myself off."Well, I needed you, and that was the easiest way to get to you." He has an odd look on his face, like pity and being worried about something. "What's wrong Renji." I sigh, rolling my eyes."Ok, Someone has been bringing the dead back to life, well... not exactly... more like the bodies.... and..... making them attack their loved ones... I've managed to stop most of them... but I just wanted to warn you... it was the cemetery your mother was buried in." Wait what?

**URYU'S POV**

I wake in Ichigo's arms, I am extremely tired but I cannot miss school for something so trivial. My arm is over his broad chest, my fingers lingering by the side of his ribs. My head is lying on his pillow, his arm underneath my neck. I stare up at his face. He looks beautiful. So peaceful. I wish I did not have to disturb him from his, needed, slumber. His mouth is slightly agape and I can hear the soft inhaling of breath Ichigo is taking. It's rather relaxing. I sit up, cradling Ichigo's head in my arm. My hand brushing through his bushy, fluffy mane. "Ichigo..." I purr softly. He stirs slightly, but does not wake. "Ichigo..." I press my lips to his temple, completely savoring the sight of a stirring Ichigo. I am the first person to see his face so... relaxed; other than his family of course. "Ichigo! We will be late for school if you keep this up..." His beautiful eyes flicker open, gazing at me sleepily. How cute. I smile softly."What time is it...?" He asks, his voice husky from not been used. I open my mouth to inform him, but the door is flung open and Kurosaki-san leaps in."ICHIGO!!!!" He pounces on Ichigo, making him heave as the air is being pushed from his lungs. I remove myself from the bed and stand by his closet, observing the shocking scene. Ichigo pushes his Father from the bed and sends his fist in to his face. My... is this what the Kurosaki boys act like? I sigh and shake my head. Kurosaki-san tries to punch Ichigo, but fails miserably. Ichigo kicks him and that, somehow, forces Kurosaki-san to fly out of the room. The Kurosaki Household is prone to Manga type situations."NEXT TIME WAIT 'TIL URYUU'S NOT HERE, IDIOT!" Ichigo yells, as Kurosaki-san walks back in to the room."Sorry if I scared you, Ishida. I just never see my boy anymore, so I felt the action was needed." Really? Abusing your son is how you show affection? Despite my thoughts I act polite, smiling at him."That's okay, Kurosaki-san." I say, bowing my head slightly. This house is always so lively. Does it not ever get tired?"Now Dad, can you please go so we can get ready for school?" Ichigo asks. I am guessing his cranky in the mornings, but I cannot blame him with all we have been through."Okay, okay..." Kurosaki-san leaves us alone and closes the door behind him. I turn round to face Ichigo, him standing, walking over and pressing his lips against my own. He rubs my arms and back, making me melt in to his arms. I stare in to his eyes as he breaks away. So unique. He begins to get ready for school. I suppose I should start too, but Ichigo is much more interesting."I-I love you, Uryu, I really do." His eyes are telling me the exact same words he is saying. It is quite odd how emotive his eyes are. His voice is so serious it makes my heart skip a beat."I love you too, Ichigo." I smile at him, watching him bend over and look for his items of clothing. He is so damn sexy. Ugh... I wish I could stay with him in here... with a bed... without clothes... I shake my head, blushing at my thought. My, Uryu, what has come over you? I walk over to my boyfriend... I have never called him that... I rather like the sound of it, and slither my arms around his waist. He stands and turns around in my arms, pressing his lips against mine, rather fiercely. I release him and begin to look for my own school arrive to school early and... ''hang'' around by the gates. I hate that I cannot be as close with Ichigo as I normally am, but I suppose Ichigo does want to keep his image. Just as we stop talking, Asano-kun and Kojima-kun walk over. Great, just what I was hoping for... Ichigo's friends."Ichigo!! Hey Ichigo!! Is it true that you and that Ishida-geek are going out!?" Asano-kun yells. I push my glasses up, slightly annoyed that he is bothered by my intelligence. Really... what is his problem? I cannot help it if my brains stores more than his. Or that fact that I prefer to think about equations that nude women..."Shut up, baka! You don't have to fuckin' yell." Ichigo growls, looking around to see if people heard. Asano-kun frowns."Why would you want to go out with someone like him!? He's a quite geek that sews!" He points at myself. I bite my tongue to stop myself from saying anything. I must say... I do have the urge to bite that finger he is shoving in my face."Keigo, I swear to God, if you don't shut your fuckin' mouth, I will make it so you can NEVER open it again! Also... never insult Uryu again." Ichigo growls, stepping forward intimidating. I stop the smile from appearing on my face. I cannot believe he stuck up for me, but, then again, he has been doing that a lot lately."I'm terribly sorry! Asano-kun... kinda disappeared... but I'm kinda wondering as well, are you two going out? I'd be fine with it if you were..." Kojima-kun asks. At least he is more polite about it. Ichigo sighs and looks at me. I send him a look explaining that I am fine with Kojima-kun knowing."Yeah! I just thought you were a girl kinda guy. Big bust, butt, cute little hips..." I roll my eyes, disgusted at how this perverted, hormonal boy can think of the opposite sex so repulsively."Shut up, you pervert, and yeah... if you must know, we are. I'd keep it to yourselves if I were you though." Ichigo tenses every muscle in his body, making him appear bigger. My Kamisama... If only we were alone now... He has no idea how that is making me feel. I resist the urge to pull him to the bathroom stalls and look away."Y-yeah... bye Ichigo!" Asano-kun is so amusing when he's frightened, but I'm still quite disturbed by him, and wondering what on Earth his problem is. He drags Kojima-kun with him and walk off. Ichigo looks at me, I frown."What's wrong, love?" He ruffles my hair. Ugh... one thing I hate about his affectionate ways. Showing your love does not mean making me look scruffy at school. I roll my eyes and slick down the bits that are sticking up."I was just thinking how idiotic those two are..." I glare at the way they walk off. When I look back at Ichigo he winks at me rather oddly. I am not really sure whether to raise my eyebrows or furrow them. He laughs at me and we begin to enter class, I stare at my text book, reading through a few phrases that I already know how to pronounce. Learning English is rather fun, though I still do not understand a few words."Okay, who wants to read-" Sensei asks the silent class, but something cuts off her voice."HEY! ICHIGO! ICHIGO KUROSAKI! I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW! ICHIGOOOOO!" We hear from outside. What the Hell... Is that...?"Hey, Kurosaki, isn't that the guy from last time?" Sensei asks him. Ichigo looks around, standing from his desk. He gazes at me and I shrug at him. He sighs and bows at the Sensei. He removes himself from class, I can hear his footsteps all the way until he reaches the end of the stairs. But I can feel his Reiatsu get stronger as he gets annoyed with Abarai-kun.

* * *

Uryu: hhhmmm

Ichigo: What's wrong love?

Uryu: Do you have to make me look scruffy? kamisama.....


	7. Chapter 7

OMGOMG! HEHEH!

Amaya: Yea... she's high... lolz

Ichigo: Umm... whe is that ever diffrent?

Uryu: ............ hmm

Amaya: What's wrong?

Uryu: nothing, just tierd...

LETS START THE CHAPPIE!

all: QUIET DOWN!

Uryu: I'd appriciate if you'd use your inside voice....

grrr fine... but only cause u asked me :P

Ichigo: THEY DO NOT OWN US! *thinking he wished they did though...*

* * *

**ICHIGO'S POV**

I walk back to class in a daze, trying to ignore the really bad feeling rising in my gut. As I walk into class, Uryu, Inoue and Chad look up at me. I half heartedly smile back, Uryu gives me a worried look and I nod my head. I suddenly feel sick to my stomach, and my head hurts. I put my head down on my desk for the rest of !Finally the bell rings, and I sit up. My two friends and my boyfriend... hm... boyfriend... has a nice ring to it. They walk over. I stand up."Anything wrong Ichigo?" Inoue asks. Yes, there's something very wrong."Nah, Renji-chan is being an idiot again." I smile. Uryu is the only one who probably still knows something's up. I walk out of the room, Uryu trailing behind me."I know something's wrong.""Nothing, it's nothing.""You know you can come to me if something is bothering you?""Yes, I know." I keep walking. I don't want to get him into this. Guess me being a lone wolf stuck. Not that he's getting any better at it either. Uryu walks in front of me, cutting me off."Tell me please?" He gives me big puppy eyes. Damn, I can't not tell him now..."Come with me." I sigh, taking his hand and leading him toward the school yard. I feel him tense. I hope he doesn't think the reason I don't want people to know is because of my image... it's more protecting him from gay haters than anything. Not that I don't think he can protect himself, I just don't think we need that pressure right now. Yea... Ichigo... you use that subject to get your mind off of the fact that your mother could literally come back to haunt you. Great. Fuck. I lead Uryu into the forest behind the school. "Uryu. Someone has been bringing the dead back to life... like in one of those damn horror movies." I take a breath, struggling to keep my face steady. "They are programmed to attack their loved ones, and just my fuckin luck, it's my mother graveyard. Sarcasm drips from my voice like venom from a snake's fangs. Uryu gazes into my eyes, they are full of sadness and understanding. He doesn't say anything. Guess there's not much to say if your boyfriend tells you that his zombie mother might attack. Uryu suddenly pulls me in for a hug, I hold on to him as if my life depended on it. I love him so much. I don't know what I'd do without him. I breath in his sweet smell. No cologne could compare. Sexy, sexy Uryu. We break apart, and I take his hand, placing it on my chest. "My heart beats for you." He blushes bright pink. Yea, and if mom ends up like in the movies, my heart will be her dinner. Great. RUIN THE DAMN MOOD! I look away. Uryu brings his slender, pale fingers to my cheek, making me turn my head back. I take his other hand, and kiss each of his graceful fingers lovingly. Uryu gasps for air. When I look up into his eyes, they drown me in a puddle of passion. Suddenly it's me who's gasping for air. I try to crawl my way out, but I'm in too deep. Suddenly his lips are on mine and I'm floating in an **ocean** of passion. We pull apart, string of saliva connects us. I feel the need to bring one other pressing subject up."You know that the reason I don't want to announce our relationship is because we don't need the stress of gay haters right?" Uryu looks surprised."I-I thought it was to protect your image..." I laugh. "My image doesn't do shit for me. I ended up like this on accident.""But-" I put a finger to his lips, shushing him."You're the most important thing in my life now, so get used to it." I flick his forehead, and then kiss it. Smirking at his surprised expression. Guess he wasn't expecting it, or he isn't used to getting affection.... What was that!? I turn around."What's wrong Ichi?" I almost don't notice the fact that he called me Ichi. Cute. "The bushes over there just moved...."

**URYU'S POV**

"The bushes over there just moved...." Ichigo mutters, staring over at one bush. I can not help but feel just slightly skeptical about this. Yes, I am living in a World with Shinigami and Quincies, but... moving bushes... aliens... other odd paranormal things... just do not seem realistic."Are you sure it was not your mind playing tricks on you?" I ask, hugging him and leaning my cheek on his chest. So warm. I close my eyes."Yeah... I'm sure I heard it..." Ichigo assures me, placing his hand on my back."But I do not feel any reiatsu... except for yours." I say softly, stroking my fingertips up and down the middle of Ichigo's back."...Right..." Ichigo still seems really nervous. I wish I could convince him everything will be okay, but I am slightly doubting myself now. I lean up and quickly join our lips softly, for a second, before breaking away and pulling on Ichigo's hand."Come on, let's go... Maybe we could go over to mine this time? More privacy." I shoot a smirk at Ichigo, but he seems preoccupied with the bushes. I have never seen him this paranoid before. It's quite...worrying.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

Suddenly, a black figure jumps out of the bushes. Is that..."That looks like..." The figure moved closer. Mom. I freeze in place. She looks alive, but paler, and she's smiling like she used to. Uryu is saying something, but it's all white noise to me. She lunges at me, but I can't move my legs. MOVE THEM DAMNNIT! "Ichigo!" Mom closes her hands around my neck. No. It hurts. Uryu tries to ply her hands from my neck. Why can't I move. My lungs start to burn. For fucks sake Ichigo move! Finally I move my arms and push her off. Uryu takes a deep breath, and practically picks me up, rushing me further into the woods. "Are you ok Ichi?" Uryu puts me down, sitting me on a tree stump. My heart is pounding. Is that what I thought it was? "N-no.." I start shaking. Uryu sits down next to me, and I can't hold it in anymore. I sob deeply into his chest. I feel like such a girl, I didn't think seeing my mom would bother me that much, but I guess it did. Uryu rubs my back, telling me everything will be fine. "Maybe I should let her kill me. I couldn't help her be-""NO! Don't you ever even think that, like you said, you were like what, 6? Don't blame yourself for things you couldn't control then." He kisses my lips, dulling the ache in my chest. I pull back to thank him, and he presses his lips to mine again before I can utter a word.

**UYRU'S POV**

I press my lips against his, trying to get him to shut up and stop crying. I cannot believe that had just happened. I clutch Ichigo to me, climbing in to his lap and rubbing his back affectionately. I remove my lips from his and rub the remaining tears from underneath his eyes with my thumb. I press my hands to his cheeks and mark a kiss in the middle of his forehead. "Ichigo..." I murmur, my lips against his skin."Mm?" He mutters back, clasping on to me too. "...I love you." My voice is spilling with seriousness. My heart is pounding in my chest. I nuzzle my head in to his neck and allow my lips to rest on the soft, warm flesh. Ichigo has not replied, but I can feel he's smiling. "Shall we go home? We can not stay in the woods all night. You can sleep at my house tonight, at least then we can have a bit more privacy." I trace my finger up and down his rapidly rising and falling chest.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

We are at Uryu's place, and I'm borrowing his Quincy PJ's. They smell like him, so that's comforting. Uryu's in the kitchen making snacks. Mom's pale face comes back to me, and I try to push it away. I need to find who's doing this. How the hell did they do it anyway? I thought it was impossible... but maybe not? Uryu comes back into the room, and I look up at him form my place on the floor. He doesn't have a shirt on. I look at his well built yet small chest. He has good muscles, but he's still skinny as hell. "Feeling any better?" Uryu's so considerate. I love him. "Uryu..." He looks at me and puts the plate down. "Hmm?" I stand, and hug him, i fall onto the bed, taking Uryu with me. He gasps as I roll on top of him and suck on his neck. His arms snake around my waist. I pull off his neck, looking at the hicky now forming."Help me forget, even if it's only for a little while." I stare into his dark blue oceans, and I feel as if I can drown in them. "I love your eyes Ryu. They are beautiful." He shuts his eyes, blushing and I kiss his eye lids. Then I travel down his face, and chest. He moans quietly, and breathlessly. I smile every time he does. I lick his stomach above his pant line. He shivers under my touch. Suddenly Uryu catches my lips with his. I nibble affectionately on his bottom lip, wanting access. He gives it to me, opening his mouth. I taste ever corner of his mouth before breaking the kiss for a breath. Uryu suddenly rolls me over, making him be on top. I allow him only wanting to see what he's going to do. He presses our foreheads together. I shiver."I love you Ichigo Kurosaki."

**URYU'S POV**

"I love you, Kurosaki Ichigo." I mutter, my eyes shut and my breath rolling over his lips. "By the way, those crosses suit you.""Shut up." Ichigo murmurs. I can tell he is smiling without opening my eyes. I can hear it in his seductive voice. I feel Ichigo's arms tighten around my waist and rub the small of my back. Not fair. I trace my lips along his jaw until I finally get to the part I want. I suck and nip at the sensitive part underneath his ear. I know he likes it. I can hear his breath catch when I do so. My fingers find their way to his shirt, luckily my pajamas do not come with buttons; I find them terribly fiddly, so I just pull the fasteners apart. When I pull away, Ichigo looks rather astounded so I just shoot him a smirk and dip my tongue in to his tummy button. He growls deeply. I really want to continue, but Ichigo looks slightly hesitant. I stand from my crouched position between his legs, and climb on to his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning in to his ear. This is the most humiliating thing, but I want to see Ichigo smile."Ichigo-kun..." I whine slightly. "What ever is the matter?" I nibble softly on the shell of his ear, smiling when I hear him chuckle breathily.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"What ever is the matter?" Oh I'll show you what's the matter… I chuckle, rubbing the small of his back. God he makes me so horney…. I kiss Uryu's lips lightly. I start tenderly rubbing my hand down his chest. His breathing becomes harder and more airy. I shift his weight a little, and swing him over, making it so I'm on top. His blush is sexy and red. I chuckle again. He pulls me down, kissing me deeply and passionately. He tastes good. Like cinnamon and something else I'm not familiar with. Sweet, but mysterious at the same time; Like him. I smile into the kiss, searching his mouth with my tongue. His knee suddenly pops up, softly touching my erection. I moan. Sneaky bastard. I let my hand wonder down his chest, and when Uryu feels my hand reach his pants, he moans. Sensitive? I hold back another laugh. He's adorable. I touch him, and he hisses in pleasure. Oh god. I pull away and he looks at me in confusion. I smile slightly at him.

"W-why'd you stop?" His voice comes out winded.

"I don't know how far you'd want to go… and the last thing we need is regrets." He looks astonished. What? Did he think I was going to take advantage of him? "I love you to much." I now realize my voice is coming out higher than usual. I clear my throat.

* * *

PLZ REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!


	8. Chapter 8

lolz, uhhh we don't own it! TTEHHE!

* * *

**URYU**

I really do wish we did not have to go to school. It is rather dull when I could be with Ichigo... just... being with him. I glance up at the clock, wishing for the day to go rapidly. I just want to be with him. It is nearly break time anyway, maybe I will be able to join him then. I turn and shoot a smile at Ichigo, feeling my heart skip when he shoots one back. I notice Asano-kun has the most terrified look upon his face. Why is that? I am beginning to suspect that he is homophobic... but I have gotten to grips with my sexuality and so should he. I glare at him and smirk when he drops his gaze to his book. The bell rings.  
"All right, you lot! Out of here!" Sensei chimes, a smile gracing her lips. "But be back in twenty minutes!" Almost all of the class moves towards the door and Ichigo is at the back. I stand, push my chair in and catch up with him, patting the small of his back affectionately.  
"Ichigo..." I whisper, oblivious to other students. "Can we... go somewhere. Just us?" Ichigo smiles at me. Why is that? Either way it makes me blush softly. Ichigo does not say anything, just clutches my hand and pulls me away somewhere. Thank Kamisama no one can see us.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

School sucks. One, because all of the classes are boring... and two because I'd rather be at home kissing Uryu all day. Uryu shoots me a smile, and despite me being extremely tired, I smile back. I look back at the front of the class, daydreaming about Uryu and watching the time. 5.. 4...3...2...  
"All right, you lot! Out of here, but be back in twenty minutes!" I sigh in relief, bending down to get my books, taking my time. Uryu finds me, placing a hand on the small of my back for a second. I almost jump him.  
"Ichigo..." Uryu whispers. God... he's making it hard for me to not jump him... "Can we... go somewhere. Just us?" I smile. Yes.... and he's blushing. I clutch his hand, leading him out of the room. I get an idea of where we can go, and I start to lead him towards the woods. I'm not sure it's a great idea... with mom being on the loose and all... but, i NEED him, even if it's just hugging and kissing. Ever since last night, my body has been yearning for his touch. I lead him into the forest, glancing at my watch.  
"Where are we going?"  
"uhh here good?" He nods and I drop my backpack. I stare into his eyes affectionately, and I can't hold it in anymore. I give him a much needed hug, slowly lowering us to the ground. I kiss both of his cheeks, and then his lips, while moving him so he's in my lap. He lets out a sigh, and I start to stroke his silky hair.  
"How do you keep it so silky and perfect?" He looks up at me in confusion.  
"What?"  
"You hair, it's so," I kiss the top of his head, "silky..." He smirks.  
"I use shampoo and conditioner like anyone else would..." He smiles, "Guess I just have awesome hair..." Did he just.. I've never heard him say awesome before...  
"You ok?" He looks at me in confusion again and kisses me. "What do you mean?"  
"Never mind..." My eyes widen. Was that..?  
"You ok? What are you looking at?" Suddenly something comes out of the underbrush, and I push Uryu off my lap and into a tree. I don't have enough time to react before it hits me in the stomach. I let out a grunt, as Uryu helps me up.  
"Are you ok!?" Yea... are you... unfortunately all I can say at the moment is mm.  
"Hunny? Where are you? Mommy missed you!"  
"We need to get you out of here!" I shake my head, he must not be thinking... nice I'm bleeding.  
"N-no... deeper into the forest. We can't endanger innocent people." He realizes his mistake, and nods his head, helping me into the underbrush. Mom starts singing her lullaby, and I'm almost convinced she's ok... but if she was she wouldn't have don that... I squeeze tears back into my eyes, I can't cry anymore. Suddenly Uryu puts me down, taking out his Quincy cross. I can't watch... I close my eyes and grit my teeth.

**URYU'S POV**

I aim at that impostor. I mean, I did not know the woman, myself, but I am actually finding it rather hard to shoot her. She was Ichigo's mother, for Kamisama's Sake! But still... this is an impostor now... or at least... I'm trying to convince myself it is. I pull back my arrow, still noticing her wicked smile on her once-kind face. I hear Ichigo whimper behind me. When I turn to look back at him, his eyes are clenched shut and he is quivering with fear. I must console him.  
"Ichigo..." I say, sounding rather stubborn, my eyes latched on to Ichigo's mother's body. "Just keep your eyes shut. It will be over soon, I promise." I pull it back further, my arm completely horizontal. "I will not let anyone harm you, Ichigo... I love you." I release it and it penetrates her chest. Taking no time to check if she is still alive, I clutch Ichigo and use my Hirenkyaku to get us out of here.

We end up at my house again. I am too concerned about Ichigo to care about school at the moment. Ichigo is still shaking like a leaf. He leans up against my couch and clutches his knees to his chest, his chin resting on them. His eyes are red and watery. I know he has been crying. I sigh softly and crawl over to him, kneeling in front of him. He just stares straight through me. I slide a finger under his chin and lift his gaze to join with mine. Finally, some connection. I smile at him softly and lean forward. I press my lips against his and pull back, staring in to his amazing vortex-like eyes; they just suck you in.  
"Everything should be okay now, Ichigo..." I whisper warmly. He lets down his legs and reaches out to me. I accept his offer of an embrace and clutch his head to my chest tight. I feel him sobbing in to my school shirt as I stroke the top of his head. I lay a kiss on his forehead to mark my words and make sure he knows I am here for him.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"Ichigo..." Uryu's sweet voice fills my ears, trying to console me when he's about to shoot my 'mother'. "Just keep your eyes shut. It will be over soon, I promise." He pauses. Please, just get it over with. I clench my fists further, fighting the urge to protect her. "I will not let anyone harm you, Ichigo... I love you." 'Mother' screeches in pain, and I hear a thump, I watch as the body twitches. My nails are digging into my skin now, and I'm suddenly frozen. Flashbacks from my childhood with mom flood back. I feel warm arms hold me. Suddenly the smell changes, and I know we aren't in the forest anymore. There's something soft behind me, and I lean against it; I don't know how much more of this I can take. I promised I wouldn't cry, but I did, and now the picture of my mom twitching, dead, haunts my mind. I hear a quiet sigh, and Uryu's suddenly in front of me. I can't look at him. Not after what happened, not after my mother died a second time, and I couldn't do anything this time either. His fingers lifts my gaze towards him, and we connect eyes. I feel the ball forming in the back of my thought again, and I swallow. He leans foreword, kissing me, and then pulling back again. I know he cares.  
"Everything should be okay now, Ichigo..."  
I slide my legs down, holding my hands out to him. He accepts my invite, and he presses my head into his chest. I can't hold it anymore, and let out a long sob, many other follow. I feel so weak, and I hate myself for it, but Uryu makes me feel better. He's stroking the top of my head, kissing my forehead. My tears start to slow after letting most of them out, and I pull back, sniffling. He hands me a box of tissues, and I blow my nose, tears still probably running down my face.  
"U-uryu..." My voice cracks.  
"Yes Ichigo?" He takes my hand, using his thumb to make little circles into it.  
"Can I stay here for a while? Just until I get over it..." I can't say anything specific, but he gets it. He nods, standing up and helping me up. He then proceeds to lead me to his room, lay me down under his covers on his bed, and kissing my forehead.  
"Now, sleep. You must be exhausted. I'll stay here if you want."  
"Nah, do what ever you need to, ok?" I close my eye lids. So sleepy. Uryu says something, but I'm to far gone to hear. Goodnight my love.

**URYU'S POV**

I watch his eyelids flutter shut and stare at his expression for a while. Just how I like it. Painless and relaxed. I watch his chest rise and fall softly, slowly. How can he be so mesmerizing? I sigh softly, feeling a smile grace my lips. Ichigo has changed me slightly. I know he has. I can feel myself happier and content with life. It all happened when he came in to it.  
"Maa... Kurosaki Ichigo..." I stroke my hands through his hair. "What have you done to me?" I ask him, bending slowly to kiss his lips softly. "Sleep well." I whisper, breaking away, inches away from his lips. I leave the room and think of Ichigo all of the way.

Downstairs I sit on the couch, a cell in my hand. I send a text message to Sado-kun to ask him to explain to the teacher that me and Ichigo felt ill and went home. As it sends, I look around my empty front room. It is quiet, dull and rather lonely. This proves to me how much Ichigo has taken over my life; I can not bear to be away from him for a second. Sighing, I stand from the couch and walk in to the kitchen, dropping my cell on the table with a clank. I look in the fridge and notice I am under stocked. Hm... If only I had some money left over. I would order me and Ichigo something to eat, but ever since Ryuuken stopped giving me money to help support me, I have been broke. I do not eat a lot anyway, but I know Ichigo has a big appetite. Sighing, I close the fridge door and trudge my way up the stairs. I walk in to my own room and straight over to my desk, ignoring Ichigo's adorable husky breathing. I open my draw and look in my box. Yes, just as I had assumed, no money at all. Oh well, it looks like I am going to have to find a Saturday job. I glance over at Ichigo and am impaled by this urge to sleep next to him. I walk over to the bed and slip my school uniform off, climbing in to bed with only my underwear on. Of course, I am comfortable around Ichigo like this, and I rather hope he is comfortable with me like this too. I pull my glasses off and lay them on my table. I wrap an arm around Ichigo's waist and lay my head on his chest, inhaling his sweet, intoxicating aroma. Mm... Ichigo could make me high... I close my eyes and try to sleep, despite the burning flame in my stomach and the throbbing of my heart...

**ICHIGO'S POV**

Opening my eyes, I feel extremely warm. What- why is it so hot in here? I try to shift, and I realize there's an arm slung over my waist. I smile, throwing the covers off of me. Is Uryu naked? I almost chuckle, but I make sure to stay quiet. Nope, his underwear is on. I start getting hotter, but not because of the room. It takes a while for the grogginess to wear off, and for me to actually remember the whole reason I'm here. I move my head, wincing in pain. I guess I hit that tree harder than I thought. I release a shuttering sigh, trying to be careful not to wake the sleeping beauty next to me. To block out what happened last night, I think about Uryu. It seems he even saves me in my thoughts. I close my eyes, wanting to concentrate on how close our bodies are right now. Damn he's hot. I open my eyes again, and Immediately wish I hadn't. Screaming, I jump out of bed with Uryu at my side... still... well he WAS asleep.  
"Ichigo, what the-" As soon as he sees the dark figure that used to be above us on the bed, he shuts up. It's greenish skin smells like rot, but she looks about the same as I remember her.  
"M-mom?" She smiles, showing her yellowing teeth and slightly cracked lips.  
"Did you have another nightmare honey? Come, sleep in momma's room tonight." Her voice is the same as well.  
"That's not your mother Ichigo. Please remember that." Uryu squeezes my hand.  
"Now, is that any way to talk to you're little boyfriend's mother? Not a great first impression, now is it?" She smiled what was probably supposed to be pleasantly, but I couldn't tell.  
"Mom? But you're dead..."  
"Yes honey, I am. But you still love your mother, or did you let me die on purpose?" I freeze.  
"Why the hell- your mother wouldn't say that Ichigo!" Uryu let my hand go, and dove to his nightstand for his cross. She unfortunately got there first.  
"Ichigo, honey, help me... do you want me to die again?" I feel my mind clouding over, and for some reason all I can see are memories of my mother and I. When I snap back, she has Uryu pinned, and she's choking him. Tears run down my face as he looks at me.  
"I-ichigo..."  
"Stop...."  
"Ichigo honey, help your mother!"  
"STOP!" I run and push it off of Uryu, and he takes in a big breath of air. Mom hisses, and straitens herself up. I turn to her.  
"You aren't my mother, just her body... with her memories. Tell me who brought you back!" Mom snickers, glaring at us. It still hurts, even though this isn't my mom.

**URYU'S POV**

"Why would I want to do that, Ichigo?" The monster extends a hand towards Ichigo, her fingers spreading as she walks towards him slowly. He is frozen at the sight. It is still rather hard to breath, but I would risk anything for Ichigo.  
"Ichigo!" I yell, leaping from the floor and grabbing his hand. I pull him backwards and he trips over my legs, making us fall to sit on the bed. I pull Ichigo close and clutch his hand. Ichigo is shaking slightly. It is rather odd. She continues to step close, a smile on her dead lips. "Keep away, impostor!" I yell, feeling rather protective over Ichigo. She stops moving towards us and her smile fades.  
"I am not an imposter, I am your boyfriend's mother..." Her face becomes slightly distorted as she glares at me. "NOW DOESN'T YOUR BOYFRIEND'S MOTHER DESERVE RESPECT?!" She screams, her voice very high-pitched. I glance at Ichigo. He looks terrified. I squeeze his hand, hoping to reassure him. I want to protect him! But there is nothing I can do. My cross is all the way over there. Oh Kamisama, what shall I do?

Suddenly, she turns and disappears. Me and Ichigo share a look of confusion as a figure drops through my window.  
"Ichigo..." The figure says, holding his Zanpakuto close.  
"Renji?" Ichigo mutters, looking at him.  
"Yeah, Ichigo... and whoa... Ishida..." He points at my semi-naked self, his eyes wide. He is rather red. "Are you planning on getting dressed today?"  
"Abarai-kun, do stop staring and close your mouth..." I stand, walk over to my closet and pull out my light blue dressing gown. "You will catch flies."  
"I wasn't staring!" Abarai-kun insists.  
"Of course not." I mutter, sarcastically. I glance over at Ichigo and see he is smiling. It is nice to see him like that.  
"So what are you doing here, other than to ogle at my half-naked boyfriend?" Ichigo asks, smirking.  
"I wasn't ogling!!! And I have news. Bad news." Abarai-kun announces, looking around the room cautiously. We urge him to explain with our expressions. "Well... They're controlling more bodies in different Grave Yards, and... I'm sorry to say, Ishida, but one of them looks like-"  
"Sensei...?" I whisper, breathless. Literally. I feel the breath being knocked out of my lungs. I clutch my chest, panting hard. I feel Ichigo's arms around me as I try to find air. I clutch to him as I try to stop myself from hyperventilating. When I feel myself calm down, I inhale deeply. "Th-This is impossible!" I murmur, trying to stop the tears from falling. I feel so weak. I hide in Ichigo's shoulder, thanking him for being here for me. I love him.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"sensei...?" Uryu clutches his chest, he's panting hard. I wrap my arms around Uryu, Kami when is this going to end? He presses himself to me, trying to catch his breath i suppose, I hold him even closer. He starts to calm.  
"Th- This is impossible!" He murmurs into me chest. He suddenly starts shaking, and I look up at Renji.  
"Hey Renji, could we get some privacy? Or are you going to stare at us all night?" Renji frowns.  
"Nah, I got stuff to do...." He disappears out the window, and Uryu lets out a sob. I scoot back, taking him with me, shifting positions so that I'm holding him more comfortably for both of us, and I hold him close. I don't want him to hurt like this. The red flames of anger that are so known to me rise up. Who the hell does this person think he is!? Why the hell is he messing with us and every other person in Kunakara town! Shit! Uryu's still sobbing, I try to calm him down.  
"It's going to be ok, I wont let anyone harm you." I rest my head on the top of his, whispering sweet nothings and 'It's all going to be oks' into his head. Soon he starts to calm.  
"I love you Uryu, I wont let anything happen to you I promise." I get an idea. Maybe he wont be as emotionally scared if.... "Don't worry Uryu I have a plan." I kiss the top of his head as he calms to the point where he's only shaking. I let go for a moment to get him some tissues. I know how he feels. He looks at me, and accepts a tissue, blowing his nose and then tossing it into the trash can next to his bed. I smile at him.  
"Now, lets get you something to eat." He looks at me like I'm crazy, but I carry him downstairs anyway. I set him on the couch, and head to his fridge. Nothing. Oh... I guess since his dad doesn't give him money anymore... I pick up the phone, and order some food. Uryu starts to protest.  
"Don't worry hun, I'll pay. You need to eat." I sit next to him on the couch, pulling him to me and hugging him again. I wipe the last of his tears from his face, and give him some room to breathe. He leans his head on my shoulder. I take his hand, stroking circles into it. He lets out a sigh.  
"You know, I wasn't done sleeping..." He smirks sleepily. I chuckle, laying him down on the couch, and placing a blanket I find beside the couch on him. I kiss his forehead, moving so he's laying in my lap. "Sleep my Beauty." That gets a small blush out of him, and he closes his eyes. After about thirty minuets, a guy comes with the food, and I get Uryu to eat after much convincing.  
"I need a shower. Ichigo, you can change the channels on the T.V if you want, I'll be quick." Suddenly I want to come with him. Damn. No, not today. I smile and nod, as he walks to the bathroom.  
"Hey Uryu, I'm going to get you a few groceries, I'll be back," I hand him the cordless phone." You know my cell number if you need me, carry the phone with you ok?" He smiles and I kiss him goodbye. "I'll be quick!" I hurry out the door.  
"Renji? Renji!?" A red headed figure walks out of the bushes.  
"Yea, why'd you call me?"  
"Can you help me with something?" Renji smirks.  
"Sure."  
"I want to find Uryu's sensei and dispose of him before Uryu even sees him. I know what it's like to see your loved one like that, and I wont let it happen to Uryu." Renji's features soften.  
"You really love him don't you?" I nod. He smiles.  
"Ok, but he's a Quincy... with powers... we may need a different plan...." Renji proceeds to tell me that he'll get me into a hospital room, enrolling me and everything. Then he will tell Uryu that on my way home, someone knifed me in a near-lethal spot. He will go to the hospital, and since he just figured out that the undead feed on the loved one's strong feelings of fear ect. Sensei will follow him to the hospital, and probably attack in the room. That's where I, with my Zanpakuto will catch sensei by surprise and slice him. I add my little idea into the mix, and agree. I don't want to worry Uryu... but the idea is probably the best we can come up with in one night.  
As we get closer to the hospital, Renji picks me up bridal style.  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" I punch him in the face.  
"I HAVE TO ATLEAST MAKE IT LOOK LIEK YOU'RE FUCKIN HURT!" Oh... I frown.  
"Sorry....."  
"Yea, yea..." Renji rolls his eyes, rubbing the place I hit him. Suddenly he swings at my eye.  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" I hold my eye, that's gonna bruise.  
"More for show. And payback's a bitch." He picks me up, and runs to the hospital. After dropping me off, he runs to inform Uryu. ---------  
"Ichigo!" Uryu looks worried, and I want to tell him already, but his sensei is here, I can sense him. I smile weakly, trying to sit up, but I fake pain and wince. He hurries to my bedside, pushing me down.  
"No, don't get up. What happened to your eye!?" I am tempted to say Renji...  
"Crazy motherfucker almost killed me, but I guess he decided to blind me first." I smile. "Uryu, I'm fine, don't worry." Suddenly, something moved in the shadows of the hospital room. Uryu was to focused on me to sense anything, good. As soon as the old Sensei springs, I jump up, smack the blind fold on Uryu, and slice into the old man before he even lays a hand on my Uryu. Uryu tears off the blind fold, before Renji can take the body back. Shit. Uryu starts shaking.  
"Uryu, you're ok. It's all over now." I hug him close, and he falls limp into the embrace. "I love you." I whisper into his ear.


	9. Chapter 9

OMGOMGOMG! I'M HYPERVENTILLATING! IT'S THE LAST CHAPPIE! that's right... it's over.... GROWL!!!

Amaya: That ok though.. we're gonna start a new one right?

Sweetpea: YEPPERZ!

/Ichigo: Are you going to hurt us again? I swear...

NO we wont... we uhhh promise? ANYWAYS! READ!

* * *

**URYU'S POV**

I am not sure how to feel. All of my feelings are merged in to one big ball. Am I upset? Angry? Happy? Relieved? I can not tell. I just allow myself to relax, feeling the arms of Ichigo holding me tight. I close my eyes, stilling my dizziness. I push the pictures of Sensei from my mind, taking a deep breath and pulling away from Ichigo to turn and sit on the bed he just jumped from. I stare at my hands that lay on my thighs.  
"So this was your plan, Ichigo?" I say, looking up at him through my eyelashes. He smiles softly.  
"I didn't want to see you get hurt." Ichigo looked around, like he could not face me.  
"I see. You really do care, Ichigo." I murmur, gazing at his face, almost musing to myself. He smiles and lowers his head, disconnecting our gaze. "So... are you really hurt?"  
"Nah, Renji. Little ass punched me." Ichigo growled, rubbing his jaw. I smirk.  
"You two need to play nicely."  
"Shuddup, Uryuu." He smirks at me, filling my body with warmth.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"Shuddup, Uryu." I smirk, and Uryu blushes; smiling back. Renji's cell rings, and he sighs, answering it. I shrug and plant a kiss on Uryu's forehead.  
"Ichigo, go home now!" Renji is suddenly wide eyed, and pushing me out of the room.  
"What the hell Renji!?"  
"Your mom is on her way over there, we need to stop her before she does anything drastic." My heart starts pounding faster, and I break out in a run. I have to get there first. I can tell Uryu's behind me because I can hear him huff as we turn the corner. I hear a scream.  
"That sounds like Yuzu!" I run into the house, pulling my Zanpakuto out. Mother is in the living room.... Dad, Yuzu and Karin are all behind the couch.  
"Honey... where are you? I finally come home and you hide my daughters from me. They've grown so much, and so has our baby boy..."  
"What did you do to Ichigo!?" I can hear the fear in his voice, and I wish he could see me.  
"Don't worry Kurosaki-san, Ichigo's fine!" Uryu yells, making sure mother can hear him, and Renji attacks her, giving him a way to lead my family to safety.  
"Your body's upstairs, go to your family. Uryu and I will take care of her, you are in no shape to be facing your own mother!" Renji calls, I let my breath out, realizing I'd been holding it. I shut my eyes tight, and run upstairs, finding my body and walking back into it. I decide running back down the stares is a bad idea, but I decide the window looks good. I swing it open, and jump down, bracing my body for impact. I land without inflicting anything onto myself, and run to where Uryu and my family are.

**URYU'S POV**

Ichigo runs over to us, towering over his terrified family, protectively. I stare at him, smiling. He really does care.  
"Ichigo, I am going to help Abarai-kun with the disposition." I shout back, running over to the door.  
"Uryuu." Ichigo calls my name, I turn round to see him approaching. He places a hand on the back of my neck and pulls our lips together. "Stay safe, yeah?" I smile and nod, walking in to the house and getting my Quincy cross ready.

As soon as I step through the door, my battle stance is already in place. Abarai-kun is trying to keep the monster under control, but it looks like she is getting more and more provoked. Summoning up an arrow, I aim at her, trying to keep Abarai-kun out of the shot. I fire, but it misses.  
"Kuso." I hiss, watching her angered gaze flick to me. Abarai-kun takes this opportunity to swing at the monster. I turn away, not wanting to see the decapitation of my lover's mother. When I turn back, the monster is gone, or at least, we hope she is. I send a small smirk of achievement at Abarai-kun, who returned it with glee.  
"Nice one, Quincy." He compliments, walking forward and slapping my back rather hard. I smirk and follow the red-head out of the door, where Ichigo is anxiously awaiting, while clutching his youngest sister to him. How sweet. He stands and catches my gaze, his eyes wide.  
"I-Is... Is it done?" He says. I can hear the quiver in his voice. I smile and take his hand.  
"Yeah, did a great job... right, Ishida?" Abarai-kun turns to me.  
"I suppose. Though I could have handled it alone." My pride shall never die.  
"Shut up! Like Hell you could!" Abarai-kun laughed. I swiftly snap my head, glaring at him with a signature 'death glare'. He soon stops mocking me.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

"Hey Ichigo!? Are you up for dinner tonight?" I turn around, staring at Uryu in disbelief. I though he... oh well.  
"I'd never say no to you hun!" I run backwards, thinking he doesn't need to waste his energy trying to catch up to me. "But if you don't hurry up, we'll be late to school!" Uryu smirks.  
"Since when do you care about school?" He takes my hand, and I roll my eyes.  
"Love you to Uryu." I stick my tongue out, and we continue walking to school. It's been a few weeks since the incidents with his sensei and my mom. At first we were both kinda shaky, but we helped each other through the nightmares and such. My dad and sisters got their minds erased... better they didn't remember. Though, it accidentally erased the memory of Uryu and I going out, so we ended up confessing again. We've forgiven Orihime-kun, considering she and Chad are a hot couple now... and frankly I didn't want to be sour to my best friend's girl. Uryu followed suit, and now everything it mostly back to normal, except for the whole gay thing. I'm happy though, and Uryu seems happy as well. I squeeze Uryu's hand, and bring it to my lips, kissing the baby-skin soft back of his hand.  
"God Uryu, what do you use? Your hands are so smooth."  
"Hey Ichigo!" I wave to whoever just said hi... I don't even know who. He smiles until he realizes I'm holding Uryu's hand. Uryu and I forgot we were holding hands, and we're already half way to class. Oh well. They'd find out sooner or later, and Uryu was fretting about this anyway. Suddenly, Uryu realizes our little mess up as well, and tries to pull away. I'm not taking it, and I squeeze harder. He stops and glances at me. I smile, and he shoots one back. I get an idea, and inch towards him till I'm inches away from his face. He takes a deep breath in, and I kiss him right there in front of half the school. I hear a bunch of gasps and then silence.  
"Dicksucker!" Some punk calls, I don't care. Uryu tenses, but I massage his back a little to calm him down. I keep my mouth latched onto Uryu's for as long as we can stand. As we part I whisper an 'I love you' into Uryu's ear, and then I lead him out of the dumbstruck crowd that had formed around us. Suck on that.

* * *

HOPE U LIKED IT! WE LOVE U ALLLLL!


End file.
